Sirius Black And The Eighth Swordsman Of The Mist
by A Writer Wannabee
Summary: His death changed everything. The wizarding world cleared his name. Harry vowed revenge against Snape. But those were not the biggest change of all. Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power that the Dark Lord knows not. HPN XOVER 14 UP
1. 1

**Version 201101010238**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories, Footnotes_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER ONE: THE END OF SNUFFLES

This was not one of the best days in his life but not necessarily one of the worst. One has to admit it was a great break from _de-doxying[1]_ the headquarters. So the dark haired man grabbed all the necessary ingredients from the cupboard then began cutting, slicing, dicing, grinding … stuff. He took a spoonful of the … er …. mixture and threw it on the cauldron. Soon a horrendous stench filled the room, signifying a failed effort. The wizard took out his wand to decontaminate the air. _Potions[2]_ was never his forte...

After a several attempts, he had successful achieved the correct texture (well it was darker than the usual green and rather rocky than smooth but the odor was gone so he can carry it without throwing up his breakfast). He brought cauldron upstairs to his mother's room after a few minutes of cooling it down. Carefully he opened the door, revealing a four legged creature. As a necessary procedure, he bowed in front of the _hippogriff[3]_. The creature simply nodded its head in reply instead of the normal bow.

"Let's see what we can do with those wounds, Buckbeak."

Sirius sat near its injured leg then took a good look. It was a deep gash that ran from its knee to its foot as someone had intentionally slashed the appendage. There was blood sticking on the feathers. He stood up, took out something from his pockets and raised his hands toward its beak.

"Here eat this, it will make the pain more tolerable," he assured, while stroking its feather.

He gently brought out his wand and murmured a spell. In a few seconds the Hippogriff was asleep. He returned to his earlier position and began washing the gash. He watched out for sudden movements (everyone knows how strong these creatures can get) before continuing. Once the abrasion was clean, he began lightly applying the potion he made earlier.

It took an hour for him to complete the procedure. He was completely exhausted but he needs to get ready himself. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye will be dropping for dinner. He stood up but not before a voice came out from nowhere

"Black."

He immediately rummaged through his pockets, carelessly as different objects fell from it. Finally he found the mirror. The voice echoed through the room again.

"Black."

Funny the mirror didn't show Harry's face or any body's face for that matter. And the voice, for the third time, called out his last name.

"Black."

The man groaned as he realize that he was holding the wrong mirror. He had been expecting Harry to contact him since Christmas. He returned the mirror inside his cloak and started looking for the other one. He had been too thrilled to notice that the voice was using his last name.

Ever since Dolores Umbridge became the headmistress, the Order (or more accurately Sirius) had a hard time contacting the members in _Hogwarts[4]_. He suggested that they charm mirrors (McGonagall gave him a pointed looked when he told how he and James used it during detention). It was one of those small ideas he could offer for their fight against Voldemort aside from this rotting place. He never intended to suggest it in the first place, but unfortunately his uselessness was getting to him. The team agreed and used it as primary tool for communication. What he didn't tell them was he still has the original pair and gave one to Harry secretly. He just hoped that no one will know or he'll never the end of it.

He was dying to know what's happening inside the wizarding school. His friends (and enemy… coughSnapecough) kept him in the dark giving bits and pieces of information. Harry was his last hope; unfortunately the lad seemed to have forgotten about the mirror. The last fireplace incident with Lupin was a proof.

"BLACK." This time the voice was screaming and urgent.

Padfoot turned to the floor where the sound came from. It was then he noticed that some of his items where scattered on the floor. He sighed in relief when he noticed a small plastic mirror with printed flowers (most of male members complained at the choice of mirrors, but Tonks said no, since she had a huge discount on the purchase. In his opinion, she just liked annoying them.) The mirror must have an Unbreakable charm too; it had survived its fall.

The wizard murmured the secret password to fully activate the mirror. It revealed the last face he would like to see.

"What in bloody hell did I do that you graced me with your presence?" He retorted as he watched the other man's lip thinned.

"Nothing, I'm leaving," Snape said before disappearing in the mirror

'What in Merlin's beard was that about?'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius had forgotten the incident since his visitors had arrived. He was still yet to clean the utensils he used for the potion (including the earlier attempts). So when they entered kitchen, dark green fumes escaped from it.

"Geeze, Sirius, don't tell me that will be our dinner!" Tonks's voice floated through the fumes. Lupin and Shacklebolt entered the room covering their nose due to disgusting odor.

"Just help me get rid of it," Sirius replied.

A few sparks and spells later, the dreadful vapors dissipated. Mad-Eye thought it was a _Death Eater[5]_ attack. He irately gave Padfoot another earful on 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' then departed from the kitchen to purge the reek out of their headquarters. The remaining four was left to cleanse the room.

"What is this supposed to be, Sirius?" Kingsley asked eyeing at the cauldron at the top of the wood stove.

"That would be one of my failed attempts. Could you get rid of it? Most of the fumes seemed to be coming from that one."

"You have an elf right? Can't he help us?" The bald man pried as he poured out the mixture out the container to the sink.

"He has been missing since I had been treating Buckbeak."

"A hippogriff was injured? Here at your house that's rather odd…" Remus pondered as he took the spoons and placed them in a basin.

Sirius, who had been wiping the counter top, snapped his head to his friend.

_It was a deep gash that ran from its knee to its foot as someone had intentionally slashed the appendage._

He immediately got out of the room and bellowed his family elf's name.

"KREACHER!"

His voice echoed through house… soon it was followed by another.

"YOU USELESS BOY! NOT ALONE YOU DISGRACE MY ABODE, YOU DARE CALL TO MY LOYAL SERVANT!"

"SHUT UP!"

The man yelled then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the portrait. A few sparks came out on its end and the velvet moth-eaten curtains at its sides closed. Of course, that didn't stop his mother from using that shrill voice, muffled sounds can still be heard through the thick cloth. He continued moving around the house looking for the elf. He needed to maximize his time, his spell will only last for a few minutes and the curtains will open once more. Damned the person responsible for warding that portrait.

"Black"

The man ignored the voice and continued his search. He didn't have the time deal with the annoying grit any way.

"Kreacher, if you don't show yourself right now, I'm gonna raid you hidey-hole and throw the rubbish you're keep there!"

And that did it.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"What does Master want from Kreacher? Kreacher tried to get out of Master's sight as he ordered…."

"KREACHER, STOP BABBLING," he shouted, his black eyes flashing with anger. In an instant the elf's hands went to his mouth covering it.

"Now tell me did you injure Buckbeak?"

Sirius watched as the servant's internals struggle but was annoyed when the creature refused to answer. He approached the house elf, using his tall build to intimidate Kreacher.

"PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN! NOW ANSWER -"

"BLACK!"

It was Snivellus once more.

"Stay there and don't leave until I say so" he barked to the elf while taking out the mirror and whispered the password.

"What do you want?"

The man simply ignored the remark and began talking.

"Dumbledore will arrive soon. You are to inform him of what happened. Potter and his friends left Hogwarts-"

"Harry left Hogwarts? Why did-"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the Dark Lord had deceived Potter. The boy wanted to play hero once-," the Potions Master explained.

"WAIT? WHAT? IT'S THAT THE REASON WHY YOU CALLED ME EARLIER? YOU SLIMY GIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" The stale house shook as the voice of its owner reverberated through its grimy rooms. As if on cue the spell on the curtains wore off.

"YOU INSOLENT SON, HOW DARE DISRUPT THE SILENCE OF MY ABODE!"

"THESE QUARTERS WILL NEVER BE QUIET UNLESS YOUR PORTRAIT HANGS HERE," he yelled back in anger and rage, running towards the portrait once more and brandished his wand over it. The man on the mirror spoke again.

"As I said earlier Black, you are to stay here and inform Dumbledore. Moody and the others are on their -"

Mad-Eye and the others? He immediate ran to the kitchen only find it empty aside from the grimy pots and utensils. On the isle he saw a white paper.

_Sirius,_

_Whatever happens, don't leave the house._

_The rest and I will be helping Harry._

_Wait for Dumbledore's instructions._

_Remus_

They left him again without a word, only this piece of bloody paper. A cough shook him out of his reverie.

"Black, this will be the last time I'll be informing you of what happened. Potter had idiotically sneaked to Umbridge's office to use her fireplace. Unfortunately, he was imprudent enough to believe that the Dark Lord was after your head, as though your presence will be missed in the Order. And you will stay here and inform Dumbledore of these events. Is that clear?"

Why would Harry believe that he was in great danger? Then he remembered Dumbledore's explanations for the _Occlumency[6]_ lessons.

"_Sirius, Harry's ability has worried me greatly. True, we saved Arthur from great danger but I fear that Voldemort had already taken notice. He will use the ability against us. I would like to teach the boy personally but due to different constraints, I cannot. You know that among the Order Severus is the most gifted in such arts…"_

"Snivellus, there's no way I'm going to stay here any longer I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to save my godson," Sirius stated before throwing the mirror at the other side of the room.

"KREACHER!"

Then there was another ZAP and the house elf was in front of him again.

"Harry has left Hogwarts thinking that I was captured by Voldemort. You will be informing Dumbledore. He will arrive soon."

The doors of the house were opened and then closed with bang. A loud crack pierced through the air, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was once more empty of any human life.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

After series of pops, four figures appeared in the hall.

"Everyone, "a man with one blinking eye spoke to others. "The Death Eaters may not know we're here. Don't make unnecessary noi-"

**CRASH.**

One of his companions a young woman with neon green hair, stumbled over a suit of armor. A man, with the shabby clothes and gray hair, approached the woman offering his hand to help her.

"Are you alright, Tonks?"

"I'm okay, Remus" She took his hand. "Sorry for ruining the plan."

"Never mind, just be on your guard. We don't know how many of them are pre - WHAT ON EARTH, ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Alastor's voice echoed through walls of the Ministry of Magic, followed by loud clunks as he walked towards a large black canine.

"So much for the element of surprise," a bald black man murmured before the three of them followed suit.

In a blink of an eye, the dog transformed into Sirius Black, "Have you found Harry?"

Instead of answering his question, Moody took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' head.

"Mad-eye, that is uncalled for" Shacklebolt said watching the scene.

"No, Black is supposed to stay at the Headquarters on Dumbledore's orders."

"But I'm never the one who follows orders."

"He has a point," Nymphadora said in agreement.

But the wand did not leave Black's face. Lupin groaned and took over the situation. "Just play along."

"I'm Sirius Black, a member of the _Marauders[7]_. I use the name Padfoot among my friends. I've spent more than ten years of my life in _Azkaban[8]_ even though I'm innocent. I'm here to save my godson and we're wasting time here interrogating me."

"I think that's enough proof," said Kingsley. Remus and Tonks nodded.

"No not enough, everyone knew Black's life story. Give us information that you have acquired recently."

"Mad-eye…"

"No."

Tension filled up the air. Then Sirius rolled his eyes and spoke.

"I sawMoonyandTonkskissing theotherday"

"WHAT!" The mentioned persons retorted, blushing.

"I didn't get it," Shacklebolt said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine with me," Mad-Eye exclaimed, removed the arm from the other man's face and continued walking, loud clanks echoed through the room. Tonks' jaw dropped to the ground.

"Kingsley, follow Moody. Leave the three of us for a while," Lupin requested. The bald wizard nodded and ran off to the said man.

"Remy, how on earth did Mad-Eye knew?" Tonks asked in whisper.

"So it's Remy now?" Black teased. The werewolf gave him a pointed look.

"You are supposed to keep it a secret, Sirius. And I have no idea how Moody knew. It must have been something to do with his eye… we don't have time for this."

"You're right let's go find Harry. Oh yeah I forgot to say this the other day, welcome to the family, Remy"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

They made it. Harry and his friends are still alive. It seems like Harry's practicing a lot lately. His god son has just petrified a Death Eater. Good work but first ...

"Now I want you to get out of-"

A jet of green interrupted Sirius nearly hitting him. It's not safe for his godson stay here.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!"

He immediately ran towards Bellatrix as Harry and Neville struggled to escape. The rush of battle exhilarated him. He had enough of his long imprisonment in their headquarters. He and Lestrange dueled for a few minutes despite several interruptions. After dodging a red light he decided to spice things a bit.

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

That was a bad move. Her spell hit him on the chest. Surprise was sketched on his face and later on was replaced by shock.

His eyes roam at the surroundings and he noticed Dumbledore had arrived. The headmaster and Harry were walking towards him with their wands out. Suddenly he felt the veil behind his back. Before falling into the darkness, he heard his cousin's triumphant scream.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

1. _de-doxying_ - removal of Doxies(biting fairies.)

2. _Potions_ - a class at Hogwarts that tackles on brewing and combining magical ingredients that induces various effects.

3. _hippogriff_ - a magical creature that has front body of an eagle and hind body of a horse.

4. _Hogwarts_ - a school for witch craft and wizardry.

5. _Death Eater_ - a title for Voldremort's follower.

6. _Occlumency_ - the act of closing one's mind to prevent others from invading and influencing it.

7. _Marauders_ - the name given by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to their group their stay in Hogwarts.

8. _Azkaban_ - wizard prison.


	2. 2

**Version 201101010311**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories, Footnotes_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER TWO: A MISSION AFTERMATH

It had been quite sometime since the _shinobi[1]_ was given a mission. It his first two year they were rather abundant, but on third year they were becoming scarce. Initially, he thought that he village are having difficulties but according to his further investigation it seemed that the leader was reluctant to give him one lately. Instead, it was suggested that he further enhance his skills. But it what good will it be if he never got an actual opportunity to test them? The he confronted the leader regarding this and demanded an assignment. Something tells him that the _Sannin[2]_ loathed the idea but he was promised one nonetheless. Now, he was walking towards the throne room for his briefing.

The moment he opened the doors entered the room he was greeted by the assistant's smile.

"Good morning, you're here for the mission promised to you right?"

He simply nodded. The assistant immediately threw a scroll towards him. He raised his hand and caught the object. He opened in one swift motion and began to scan the instructions. It was an information gathering mission with an immediate assassination if necessary. The target was a _daimyo[3]_ that declined his village's request for an increase for the services fee. There had been rumors that former client was forming alliance with other villages. If proven true, he was to kill the lord, to stop the disclosure of secrets to the enemy. It was quite a waste for losing a good client but there will greater repercussions if the treachery continued.

"I'll prepare my pack and I'll be living in an hour," the _ninja[1]_ said while leaving the room.

"Aren't you're going to wait for your team?"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

He did not like how the mission turned out. He was expecting a solo mission but the leader wanted otherwise. It turned out that his leadership skills need practice (or they say so). And the best way (and the only way) was to give him a team. While waiting he began reading their profiles. A few minutes later, the door opened. The members arrived. He approached each one and gave a scrutinizing look.

"Make sure you don't drag me down. I do not tolerate incompetence. Meet me at village entrance exactly after an hour."

And an hour more or so, a group of four left the village.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

As soon as the team reached its destination, he barked out different orders. Each has to stay within the town and inform him of any evidences proving any treacherous act. He has to stay hidden, not to be seen by anyone. Even if he wouldn't admit he was grateful for this mission he had a team. His appearance will stand out to much for a spy, not to mention he'll never get anyone to trust him.

A few days after one of his subordinates saw an enemy _nin[1]_ was seen sneaking out the biggest houses in town. The target is on the move. They have to execute the next step of the mission: the assassination.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

This mission had to be a joke. The mansion didn't have any traps within few minutes they have completely secured the area. The guards, who didn't seem to have training, didn't last a minute.

The mission was gruesome, yet it had the least casualties basing from his experience. It's not that he was bothered by the deaths of his teammates but one has to admit, completing an A-class mission alone is not a walk in the park. Even for someone like him.

And since the target has funds, he had hired a large of number of ninjas to protect him from other villages. Though, he prioritized quantity over quality though. The landlord was killed even before he could understand what was happening along with useless guards who didn't even get a chance to raise their weapons.

Then, why was the mission was gruesome? Simple, back up who was sent by a loving son who seems to distrust his father's decisions. The traitor's son hired another group of ninja to kill them. Somehow, he knew that the ninjas hired by his father were trash and had sent very strong reinforcements.

Ah, life just when you thought everything is going smoothly somehow, something gets screwed up.

It took the several days to elude the backup forces. The four-man team were almost out of chakra, so when they reached the border, he released an inaudible sigh. But that doesn't mean they're out of danger. Their enemies could follow their tracks and plan an ambush.

Just then he sensed a _chakra[4]_ signature not far away from them. It was faint but a threat nonetheless. He signaled to stop and ordered his team to search for the source. A few minutes later, one of his subordinates brought a man in a robe.

Ah, they don't make shinobi like they used to.

He wanted to kill his subordinate. The normal protocol for such situation was to inform the superior's whereabouts of the body. But his teammate did not only infringe the said protocol, his authority as the captain was completely disregarded. It didn't even occur in the dope's mind that it could have been a trap thus placing everyone in danger. He will definitely recommend a mass retraining once they have arrived at the village.

Alas, the situation had already occurred, he, might as well, face it. He ordered them to be on the look out as he scrutinizes the man.

The cloak, though it was rather old and tattered, had an outer layer of velvet and a silk inner lining. It must have been expensive judging by the materials. He can not fully determine the color due to its age. But certainly, it was something dark, black most probably.

'Never seen this cloak before, a foreigner? Hmm…. black straight hair just past the shoulders. Pale skin… lack of exposure to sunlight. Must be around forty… thirty-five if facial hair is shaved. Rather thin, but the build could be consider normal for the height'

He then he began searching the man's the pockets. It didn't help much. He decided that the man was not a ninja. All he had was a weird stick and a mirror. ('What kind of man travels with a mirror?')

Either this man swings that way or very vain. That is when he noticed that there was some kind of power coming from the mirror. The stick also emanates the same power. After contemplating the situation, he hid the items beneath his clothing. He ordered his team to carry the man on their backs.

"We're bringing him with us."

This shocked his subordinates. Usually he would have just left the man to his fate, but he knew this man was not an ordinary man. With one last look at the surroundings, the raven-haired man with obsidian orbs, along with his team and the unconscious man continued the journey to the Hidden Village of Sound.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

1. shinobi/ninja/nin - a covert operative highly trained in martial arts during feudal Japan with specialization on espionage, sabotage and assassinations.

2. Sannin - Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Three Ninja); the title given to Tsunade, Jiraya and Orochimaru.

3. daimyo - a powerful territorial lord during feudal Japan.

4. chakra - the mixture of the physical energy with the spiritual energy gained through experience.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to thank luki, fReAk PeAk. Enchantress10. dragonmage27. Sayokyoku, UltraAnimeFanatic, for reviewing the first chapter of this story and

bishiessquee for editing this chapter.


	3. 3

**Version 201012312354**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories, Footnotes_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER THREE: IT'S SNAPE, SEVERUS SNAPE

**THUD.**

"Ouch."

Sirius tripped for, how many times was it? Ever since he opened eyes all he could see was pitch black. He even waited a few minutes for his pupils to adjust but no avail. He had to rely on his other senses.

At first he assumed that he had been captured but he noticed that he was lying in a bed and not chained to some wall. Voldemort will never give him a bed if he was capture by the Death Eaters, especially for someone who defied the evil wizard so many times. He tried to use magic only to find out that his wand was missing. So he tried the most obvious thing, he move around the room. He ended up bumping to every solid object in the dark room in an attempt to get out.

He stood up again and brushed off his knees. He began reviewing his options. He could continue looking for the exit or a light switch until his knees were bruised or he could shout for help hoping someone would hear him and come to help. He sighed it looks like he didn't have much choice.

'_Apparating[1]_.'

He could apparate out of this hell room, why he hadn't thought of it before. He began to concentrate and prepared himself when a bright white light filled the room.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Yakushi Kabuto was surprised when the Orochimaru's future vessel brought back an unconscious male. The whole village thought that boy was no longer capable of compassion or maybe it was just an assumption. He was definitely not buying the he-could-be-a-spy-from-another-village explanation. How could someone without any forehead protector be spy? It is also true that it is not advisable to bring any item that could relate you to your village but a weaponless spy? Even the most powerful ninja know that he will not complete a mission with jutsu alone. The guy was likely a civilian who just wandered to the border of the country and fainted. Maybe Sasuke-kun brought the man back because both of them have a strange likeness with each other. With same hair color and same skin colour, the guy could be a member of the Uchiha. Of course, that would be impossible, since Itachi made sure that only he and his _otoutou[2]_ were the only ones left.

What's even more shocking was their leader allowed the outsider to stay inside the village. He continued to ponder more as he walked in the dark halls of _Otokagakure[3]_ before stopping in front of a door. As a medic his master ordered him to check on the man everyday. If the stranger awakens, he was to be brought to their leader. Could it be that Orochimaru-_sama[4]_ and Sasuke-_kun[5]_ has noticed something about the man? He had to admit that he was intrigued by the man. He had not seen that type of clothing before. The Uchiha was definitely hiding something.

'It seems that I might find the answers to my questions, soon,' the Yakushi thought as he heard a loud thump from the room.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Orochimaru imbibed another cup of _saki[6]_ while waiting for his right-hand man to return. He knew that he had surprised the whole village including Kabuto and Sasuke-kun with his decision.

He would have ordered the man to be killed on the spot of he hadn't recognized the garments. It was unmistakable. The man is definitely one of them; no one bothers to wears cloaks anymore. Maybe his precious Uchiha noticed it too? He sneered before filling his cup with sake. The man could be useful in the future.

**KNOCK.**

"Come in."

The doors opened and revealed Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, the man has awakened," the man said after bowing before his master.

"Bring him in."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Okay, this is bit eerie, wait it is very eerie. First he got stock on a very dark room then a guy with blue irises and eye glasses entered the room.

What bothers Snuffles is that his hair is light blue. Is that his natural hair color? Maybe he can change his appearance like Andromeda could. Never mind. He can't understand a word from the boy's mouth. It looks like he's speaking in another language possibly, something Asian. He considered himself doomed if no one speaks in English where ever he was right now. If he hadn't four-eyed-blue's gestures, the wizard was going to be stuck in room longer.

'Maybe I should have stayed in the room anyway.'

The passages of this building are dark; reminds him of the dungeons where Potions classes are held. Speaking of Hogwarts, did Harry escaped? He hoped so. Damn that Voldemort for using him as bait. When he came back, he's going to kick that creep's ass and Lestrange's too.

Then he remembered Dumbledore's arrival at the ministry. It was a relief knowing the headmaster was with Harry. No one can protect his god son as Albus could. He would not allow anyone to hurt the boy.

"OUCH."

He immediately moved backwards realizing that he had collided with four-eyed-blue. He never knew if the guy was hurt in the accident. Instead his face had this most disturbing smile before moving his hand to stop and indicating for Padfoot to stay.

That's when he noticed the doors in front of them. He could tell from the situation he's going to meet the big guy of this place. A few minutes later he was allowed to enter the room, a throne room more likely. There was a guy sitting on the chair.

He has this long black hair and snake-like yellow gold eyes. Did he just mention snake-like? Yes, this person could definitely give He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a run for his _galleons[7]_. The similarities were making Black's hair stand.

#Greetings, I'm Orochimaru, the ruler of the Hidden Village Of Sound.#

He was about to reply to his greeting when he had fully comprehended what happened.

#You can speak in English!#

#Of course, rulers need to learn other languages to establish good relations with other countries.#

It looks like he was not the only one surprised; the blue haired guy didn't expect it either.

#His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He is my right-hand man,# Oro-something explained.

'Damn, I shouldn't have glanced at four-eyed-blue, too much."

#May I know your name?# the guy suddenly asked

This was not good, definitely not good. The guy was conjuring suspicions from him. Now what to do? What to do?

#It seems that like you didn't hear me. Maybe I should repeat myself. May I know your name please," the man asked again, this time with a creepy smile

'Oro-guy's patience seems to be wearing thin. It looks like I have no choice. '

#It's …Snape …#

Sirius Black hoped his lying skills didn't deteriorate during his years of imprisonment in Azkaban.

#Severus Snape.#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

1. _Apparate/Disapparate_ - to teleport.

_2. Otoutou_ - younger brother.

3. _Otokagakure_ - literally means the Villiage Hidden in Sound.

4. _-sama_ - a suffix that mean lord or lady.

5. _- kun_ - a suffix for boys, denotes friendship.

6. _saki_ - a Japanese alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice; usually served hot, (sake or rice beer).

7. _galleons_ - the highest currency in the Wizarding world.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to thank the following: (the people who added me to their alert list) Blood red nin, bookworm51485, (the people who took time to review)Taisa Ayase, ranma hibiki, Enchantress10, dragonmage2 and of course bishie_squee! for proofreading.


	4. 4

**VERSION 201101010459**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

NARUTO: After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend:**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

SOUND EFFECTS

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories, Footnotes_

#English#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything._

_The wizarding world cleared his name._

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape._

_But those were not the biggest change of all._

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER FOUR: TRAINING

"Sasuke-sama."

The young lad stopped punching the dummy in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."

"Hn."

With that the messenger disappeared. Sasuke stopped by his room first before he dropped by the main room.

Something caught his eye, it was the weird stick. It had been one week since he brought the cloaked man to the village. Every one was suspicious of his actions. He had thought that the man was going to be executed when he told them the man could be a spy.

But Orochimaru ordered the man to be treated. He was shocked at the decision, if the snake guy believed that he was a spy or not, the Uchiha had no idea. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming urge to study the items again. He had been doing that ever since he got back.

******!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

_Sasuke stared at the items. He picked up the stick first, after several minutes of waving and poking, he began arguing with himself whether or not he should use the Sharingan._

_'No. A lousy stick is not worth my chakra.'_

_Putting the stick down, he turned his attention to the mirror, not much besides the tingling sensation. It was old and very dirty. Suddenly..._

_#Sirius.#_

_The Uchiha distanced himself from the object in a defensive stance. A few minutes later, he relaxed then..._

_#Sirius Black.#_

_This time he brought a kunai ready to destroy whatever came out of the mirror._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

His brows knitted as he remembered that incident. He stayed in that stance for one whole night instead of regaining his strength for the next mission.

That was one of the more embarrassing moments in his life. It was a good thing no one saw, though. He never told anyone about the items, he didn't know what stopped him from surrendering them.

He shook his head; he didn't have the time for this.

After changing into fresh clothing, he proceeded to the main room.

"Sasuke-kun, what took you so long? Orochimaru-sama has been waiting for you,"

Kabuto greeted the boy when he arrived.

"Training," Sasuke said without glancing at the other guy.

"Good, Sasuke-kun. Your progress has been amazing. But..."

"But what?"

"You lack necessary skills for a spy."

"A spy?"

"You see as a spy the goal is to gather information from enemies. In order to do that, you need to blend with the surrounding. It is also important to gain the trust of the enemies," Kabuto explained.

"Like what you did."

"Precisely."

"So."

"I have a mission for you. This is to train your skills as a spy."

"Hn."

"Remember the man you have brought a few weeks back."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Kabuto gazed at the retreating back of the Uchiha.

"You think that this is necessary Orochimaru-sama."

"Do you dare to question my decisions?"

"No but I believe that I myself would have gathered the information you need."

"True but I need a mission where Sasuke-kun does not need to leave the village."

"Ah yes. The day we have been waiting for is fast approaching. But wouldn't the man interfere."

"No and besides I want you to also study the language."

"And I'll be doing my own research on Severus Snape."

"Precisely, and I know a good place to start..."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks bishiessquee for editing this chapter.


	5. 5

**Version 200902012159**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER FIVE: POOF

Sirius stretched his arms. Finally, after being surrounded by walls, he was able, to experience sunshine once more.

'Ah, nothing beats fresh air in the morning,' he thought as he inhaled deeply.

#Snape-san.#

He winced at the name.

'What a great way to ruin my day.'

Until now he didn't know what possessed to use that name. He could have used Harry's, Moody's or even Dumbledore's. But no he has to choose the slimy git's name. At least when he does something wrong it would be accredited to his name.

He knew that can't give his real name. They might alert the ministry but he doubts that. No one seems to know that wizards exist.

'But they sure know how to use magic.'

Since he was free to roam the village, he took the opportunity to study their culture. He was skeptical when the leader said that he was in a community of ninjas. In his opinion, they were just very eccentric Muggles. But when his "bodyguard" came in a "POOF", he was convinced. After the tour, he concluded that ninja could be considered as wizards. They use hand signs instead of the usual stick and hand swishing.

'Wandless magic is sure handy when facing Deatheaters.'

There another reason to hide his name. And besides if the wizarding community has communication with the Muggle government, it's safe to assume that ninjas have one.

Then his "bodyguard" cleared his throat.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

The man spaced out again. He was always like this. Actually the man reminded Sasuke someone from his past, a certain someone with same eye color but with a lighter shade of hair.

Yes, Severus Snape was very Narutish. He himself had a first-hand experience to prove that.

'This is not good. Why does this man brings backs those memories? Have to concentrate. This mission serves also training for my ambition.'

He cleared his throat.

#What does Chicken-rime want?#

He glared at the man. Snape was certainly getting on his nerves. Especially now he had a gist of how the English language works. It was better during the first week. All he sounds that coming from the older man's mouth could be considered as noise. But during the second week, each noise began to form a meaning in his mind.

#You start move now me want to come back early.#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius almost laughed at what the boy said. Speaking and understanding a language is entirely two different things. In reality he was impressed that the boy can use certain words in a month's time. Usually he wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease the boy but today is important. He never thought that he will be allowed to go out of the village. He can tell that the snake-like guy doesn't trust him at all. It doesn't bother him though because the feeling was mutual. He still felt like a prisoner like his stay at Grimmauld Place. He could feel that everyone was watching and observing him**. **He even had a "bodyguard" to "protect" him, like he was born yesterday. He bet that the boy report to Oro – whatever his name was, everyday. But at least his not locked up in a creepy old house.

#Fine,# he snorted.

No matter what happens, his plan must push through.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

#Ah that was good!#

Sasuke was beginning to get suspicious. Could it be? Impossible, no one can hold a henge that long. Your charka reserves will be depleted. But as far as he can remember the guy has the biggest charka reserves he had known.

#What was that again?#

#Ramen,# he replied.

#Ah, it was an excellent cuisine. Never tried pasta like that before.#

This man is so much like Naruto. Severus had just eaten three bowls of ramen. Normally Naruto will stop at ten but it's still a big similarity. Not to mention his charge was good at pranks too. Snape tricked several elite ninjas of the village when they insulted him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'If he is then I must dispose of him.'

But Naruto knows that the Sharingan can see through a genjutsu. Come to think of it, he never used those eyes on the man. But the language? Naruto must have picked it up somewhere. But Snape was smart because he never let his guard down despite his attitude which made this mission harder. And Naruto might be the densest in Rookie Nine but he is definitely improving. It had been almost three years.

There was only one way to find out.

'The Sharingan,'

But using it will be directly disobeying his order. Orochimaru strictly told him not let the towns people knew that he came from the Hidden Village of Sound. The town was a great place to gather information especially for a ninja like him. One slip might alert the Leaf Village. That the very reason he's not wearing his forehead protector.

But since when did he follow orders?

Before using the Copy Wheel Eye, Sasuke looked at the man then he realized that Severus Snape was gone.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

#I'm free at last.#

Sirius finally ditched his "bodyguard." True the boy was alert for his age but a Marauder will always be a Marauder.

'Looks I haven't lost my touch.'

He began looking for a deserted area. As soon as he's alone, he'll be apparating to England in no time.

'I can't wait to see Ha-'

#OUCH.#

Sirius collided with a girl around Chicken-rime's age.

#Are you alright?#

The girl looked at him as if he grown another head.

#I forgot lingual problems. Chicken-rime would be very useful now,# he muttered.

He offered his hand and helped the girl. When she was already standing, he bowed to show his apology. It was something he picked during his stay at Sound. The girl seemed to understand. She bowed at him too and left immediately.

'Now where was I? Oh yeah. England here I –'

#Where you go?#

#Oh…., Uchiha-sama where have you been I've been looking all over for you. How dare you leave me alone in this town? I might get lost.#

#You never call me Uchiha-sama before. What happen to Chicken-rime?#

#This town is great. I'm having a great time. How about some food?#

Sirius began walking to the nearest food stand. The vendor was waiting for his order. Unfortunately he can't speak Japanese and he didn't have any idea what was the merchandise.

"Two orders of dango," his bodyguard said.

That was not a good sign. The boy's voice made his hair stand. Not to mention he really looked pissed. Too pissed those eyes were actually…

#Hey, what happened to your eyes? Aren't they're supposed to be black?#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

That question awakened Sasuke. He was staring everything in slow motion. He could even see Snape searching something his clothing.

Wait. He was still staring at Snape. Which means…?

#Where is it?# Severus muttered.

The vendor was asking his charge payment for the dango. It looks like Snape forgot about the eye color thing. Good. He doesn't like explaining.

Sasuke immediately turned off the Sharingan. What a waste of charka.

#Bloody hell, the wallet is stolen.#

#What wallet?#

#Your wallet.#

#What!#

#Ah yes your wallet. You see, you're good leader didn't give me any money so decided to borrows yours. How am I supposed to enjoy without funds? I nicked it when you were not looking. I thought you wouldn't notice. You got plenty of money. I was planning to return it today. Never thought it will be stolen from me.#

This was not happening. Is this how weak he has become? He went to Orochimaru for power yet this man, an untrained civilian, in front of him not only escaped him but also has stolen his money. He wouldn't even notice of the guy hadn't slipped. Then he remembered all the food he ate earlier that day.

#You.#

#Don't worry. We'll look for it. I know the girl I bumped into earlier.#

#Girl?#

#Yes, she was about your age. She will be easy to find she has this long orange hair. People around here have weird hair color first blue now orange. Is that even no-#

#Where she go?-

#She went that way. I suggest we split up. We have a greater chance in finding her separate- #

#No, you come with me.#

Then Sasuke grabbed Snape's left hand and ran to the direction where the older man pointed earlier.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Now, he was dragged like some luggage.

#Would you slow down, my arm is getting hurt.#

No answer, instead Chicken-rime increased his speed. They only halted after entering an alley.

Sirius's arm was numb when the boy finally released the grip.

#You broke my arm,# he complained.

#Is that the girl?#

Sirius glared at Chicken-rime before looking at the direction the lad was pointing.

#Merlin's beard!#

Right in front of them was the very same girl he had bumped earlier. She was counting the money from the wallet.

'No wonder the boy found me.'

Suddenly Sirius found himself tied to a post.

#What is the bloody meaning of this?#

#Prevent you escape.#

#But tying me? That's ab-mmph?#

#For silence.#

**POOF.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius struggled against the metallic strings.

#Mmpphh.#

He just wounded himself, again. How dare the boy leave him like this? His hate for the boy had reached a new level. When he first met Chicken-rime, he had imagined the Sorting Hat screaming "SLYTEHRIN." Yes the boy was definitely belongs to that house.

After several tries, he gave up. He grimaced at his situation.

Alone.

Tied.

Gagged.

Wounded.

'Wait, I'm in a deserted alley. Perfect for appara-"

**POOF.**

'Why do these things happen to me?" he thought as he lowered his head in defeat.

'At least, I'll get out of these strings, what the?'

Chicken-rime came back with the orange haired girl.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke pushed the girl farther into the alley.

"You… you're a …a… ninja."

"Good conclusion, now my wallet."

"You're one of them," the girl said ignoring his question.

"My wallet."

The girl raised the arm where she is holding a tiny black bag.

"Good," he said reaching for the item. But it never reached his palms.

The girl grabbed a kunai with a free hand then threw the pouch in his face. She grabbed one of his arms immediately after freeing her other hand before twisting the same limb around his back. He could feel the cold metal on his neck.

"Die," she said.

"So you're a ninja too."

"Shut up."

The girl pressed the knife harder on his neck. He began to feel his blood oozed from the wound.

"So you think you could kill me. How amusing. You're just digging your grave a little too early."

"You're not in a position to threaten me."

"You think so? I already saw an opening."

With great speed he raised his free arm and grabbed the hand with the kunai, then released his killing intent on her. This startled the girl. He took this opportunity to free his twisted arm through a powerful jerk. He turned around her neck and pressed her back to the wall.

"So how do you want to die?" he whispered in her ear.

The girl struggled against him. Sasuke could taste her fear as it reached new heights. This activated his curse seal. As it spreads to his body, he lifted the girl upward by the neck. The girl began to gasp for air, if it will be able to pass through her throat.

"Goodbye," he hissed as the tears fell from the girls eyes.

Sasuke or the girl didn't even notice the loud crack that pierced the air. But something did catch their attention.

**BLAG.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius was now staring at the piece of wood he used on Chicken-rime. It was broke into pieces, yet the boy didn't flinched. He knew that intervening was not a good idea because he didn't understand what happened. But when the black leaf-like tattoos spread at the boy's body, he knew he had to do something. Then he realized that he was having hard time to breathe. He looked at the two. His "bodyguard" released the girl. She's currently breathing very fast.

"Snape-san."

That didn't sound good. The boy's atmosphere has completely changed. It used to arrogant and infuriating now it was deadly and dangerous. He gathered his courage and gave a signal to the girl to escape but it wasn't necessary she was already leaving the alley.

"And where are you going?"

It seemed like forever. None of them made a move. Suddenly, Sirius did something that he will consider as the bravest thing he did in his life for the coming years. He punched the boy.

#RUN.#

At first she was reluctant to leave him alone but after several seconds she said something in Japanese before running at the other direction.

'Finally she's safe.'

Abruptly, a hand gripped his neck. The boy had recovered from his surprise in Sirius attack.

"Tsk, playing hero. You should have taken the opportunity to escape."

Even though Black didn't understand anything, he knew that he'll die unless he does something, fast. He could no longer feel the ground on his feet.

#Can't (breathe) kill (puff) me (pant). Oro- (wheeze) creep (cough) wouldn't (hiss) be (gasp) happy.#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke slowly processed those words,

"SHIT."

Slowly the black tattoos receded as his curse seal deactivated. He blew it big time. Now everyone from this town knew that he was a ninja. Not just a ninja but a ninja from the Hidden Village of Sound. It will be impossible for him to gather information from this place anymore. Not to mention he almost failed his mission by killing its main objective. Subsequently, he realized that Severus was still struggling against his arm. He loosened his grip then pressed a muscle on the man's neck. He caught Snape, as the male fell unconscious. Then his hand formed familiar set of seals.

**POOF.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to thank Eadha_Ohn and Ruby Soul for adding me to your story alerts; Darknight3030 and Red Star Dragon for adding me on the author alerts; darkestviolet, HartbringerLady and DXP for adding this story to your C2 Communities. Also Myew-chan, izumi-17, Tenimaru, HIkagi and No 1 You Know for reviewing this story. bishies_squee! for proofreading my story


	6. 6

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING:**

**NARUTO**

**HARRY POTTER**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING**

**This fiction may contain spoilers on the series I have mentioned in the disclaimer.**

**That includes the author's note.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'm depressed, again.

(Sniffs)

I just found out that one of my favorite fics was abandoned.

(Blows nose)

Has anyone of you have read Refugee's Genesis?

(Wipes tears)

If you're a Final Fantasy Fanatic at the same time a fan fiction addict but you haven't read that story, you're missing half of your life.

(Inhales deeply)

Seriously.

(Sobs)

That was one of the best stories on FF .net. When I learned that the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children was released in Japan last September 14, 2005, I hoped that it will inspire him/her to finish it. But unfortunately he/she was not interested in Final Fantasy anymore. I was shocked because the plot was really good. And even if the story wasn't updated for two years now it still gets reviews. I only see two options:

Option One:

I'll force Refugee to continue. But that will be a rude thing to do. Besides I respect his/hers decision. I understand that he/she may have reasons for not writing the fic besides lack of inspiration.

Option Two:

Someone else will finish the fic. I'm not saying that I'll continue it nor I'm not interested to write it. I just don't have the confidence to do it. I will reach never be able reach the caliber of that story. It deserves to be published actually. Maybe someone who's reading my fic has the talent and the guts to continue the story. I must be hard to continue others' work but please do something. I can't just let that fic die. It was one of my sources of inspiration. I was enamored by it that I decided to write myself. So if somebody who's interested, I'll be willing to help out though I doubt I'll be any of help. If you love the story too and a fellow writer like me could you do a favor for me? Please inform your readers regarding this. The more people who know the more likely my idea will push through.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry I can't help myself.

I would like to thank the following people:  
Hikagi and Dark Angel Sasuke for reviewing.  
bishiessquee, for proof reading this one  
My readers, for reading but I will be much happier if you tell me what's going on your mind.

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE **

**HARRY POTTER**

This fiction occurred during the events of Book 6. Yes the events in the book did happened and I will not change them. Based on my research, Sirius' age is thirty six.

**NARUTO**

After the time jump, more precisely during the Gaara act of the manga. I assume that Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**

* * *

LEGEND: **

"Speaking in Japanese"

#Speaking in English#

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS

* * *

**

**SIRIUS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORDSMAN OF THE MIST**

* * *

**SUMMARY **

His death changed everything. The wizarding world cleared his name. Harry vowed revenge against Snape. But those were not the biggest change of all. Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX

**ESCAPE FROM OTOGAKURE NO SATO**

**

* * *

**

This was the fifth day.

Yes it had been five days since he had seen the last of Ice-Prince.

When he found out that he wasn't going to see the boy for sometime he had felt like celebrating.

Since the day he had seen leaf-like tattoos appear suddenlyon the boy, hebecame more freaked out.

True, he knew that the boy was Slytherin material but the boy gave off an evil aura that could parallela dark lord.

Yup, he is not just a Deatheater candidate, but a very evil and dark lord. After that incident he didn't try annoy the boy anymore. He did want a repeat of his near-death experience again.

'How long has it been?' One week, excluding the five days during which he hasn't seen even the boy's shadow.

**KNOCK.**

Sirius looked at the door. His temporary "babysitter" had just arrived.

Why "babysitter"?

The ninja was a pathetic excuse for "bodyguard". Actually, at the moment Orochimaru told him that there would be a replacement "babysitter"; his celebration for Chicken-Rime's disappearance was doomed. What if he was freakier than the boy was? What if at the moment this temporary bodyguard saw him, he'll be joining his family for a reunion?

He had winced at the thought. A reunion with the Noble House of Black was definitely never something to look forward to.

It's not that he was a coward. He wanted to clear his name first and avenge his best friend's death.

And if he dies he wants to die fighting along with the Order not murdered by some blood lusting murderer.

'Hey don't the Deatheaters count as blood lusting murderers? Never mind. I've been thinking way too much'

Much to say the replacement was something he never expected. The man never took the job seriously likeChicken-Rime did. Much to say, he lacked professionalism.Sirius could feel that he was underestimated judging looks his "babysitter" was giving him. It was the same way that an arrogant pure blood wizard would look down to a Muggleborn one.

'Underestimate my ass.'

Today he's going to show that ninja to think twice before judging someone because of his status.

The Village of Hidden Sound will never be the same.

* * *

#That looks like Harry.# 

#That one looks like ... hmm ... Dumbledore.#

#And that one ... definitely Sna ... Snivellus.#

He almost slipped. Though his "babysitter" may not understand him, shouting you own name was a weird thing to do. He sighed.

Even if the villagers won't try to kill him, he'll surely die of boredom if he didn't get out of here. He's currently lying on the grass looking at the clouds.

With Chicken-Rime, Sirius would ask various questions regarding the village. Even though most of the time he got hns, grunts and death glares, it was definitely better than not talking at all. The boy was the only who understands English in the village beside Oro-creep.

And he'd rather die of boredom than talk to that spooky leader. And besides if his plan goes well he wouldn't die of boredom anymore.

Sirius glanced at his "babysitter".

#Right on time.#

During the first day, his "babysitter" slept while "guarding" him.

How dumb one can be?

At first his instincts screamed to apparate to England but instead he studied his situation. He's in a village of ninjas who is suspicious of him. This could a trap to lure him to escape. They were at the training grounds at that time, where the probability that he would be seen apparating was high. If someone had seen him apparating well let's just say that the wizarding community already has its own set of problems.

On the second day he went to the most secluded place and observed his "babysitter."

On the third day he looked for the most discrete path from the same deserted area to the gates of the village.

On the fourth day he was placing finishing touches to his plan and scheming back ups if something goes wrong.

The fifth was the execution.

He was praying thatChicken-Rime wouldn't return on the fifth day. Now Lady Luck seems to be on his side.

He stood up and approached his "babysitter."

'Man, this guy should be punished or something.'

After confirming that the ninja was already in dreamland he decided it was time to execute phase two.

* * *

Soon, a large black dog could be seen running several meters away from the Village of Sound. When dog could barely see the village he left behind he stopped. 

'I'm getting old,' Sirius thought.

Freedom, finally.

There would be no more spooky Voldemort look-a-likes, no more weird hair colours, no more underestimating "babysitters" and more importantly no more arrogant "bodyguards".

After a few minutes of rest the dog stood up to continue his journey. He wanted to apprate at that moment but he knew that there was no harm in taking a few more precautions. He was free anyway.

Then his ultra sensitive nose smelled something. It was blood. And after debating with himself, he searched for its source.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke could barely move his arms and legs anymore. 

'Damn it'

Their weapons were drugged just another of the "genius" developments that the rival villages had made. They discovered how to temporarily stop the immediate effects of different poisons and drugs.

In his case, the effect was temporary paralysis. It's not life threatening but his wounds were. If he couldn't make it to the village in time, he would die of excessive blood loss.

'No I can't die like this. I'm an avenger,' his mind screamed.

But his body paid no heed. Instead, the pain he's experience increased tenfold.

'No, please anyone ... somebody, save me,' he begged silently, closing his eyes.

A soft rustling reached his open his ears. He opened his eyes for one last time. The last thing he saw was a great black dog approaching him fast.

Then there was darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Ah so short. This was supposed to be the original fifth chapter unfortunately it was already too long for my taste. Actually, the very reason why I'm inserting another author's note here is because I need your help.

I have already written the next chapter but I'm not satisfied with it. I want to rewrite the whole thing again. My original plot didn't seem to fit in this so I'm open to suggestions. If you're asking what the original plot was, sorry I can't tell.

Please help meeeeeeeeeeeeee.

And another thing. Could anyone tell me what was the correct translation of the association that Raido(sp?), Kisame and Zabusa are in? Is it Seven Shinobi Lords or Seven Swords of the Mist? Asking for the obvious reasons.

* * *


	7. 7

**Version200902012207**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER SEVEN: OKINA NO BAKA

Sasuke had been unconscious for several days.

Orochimaru don't know if he should be pleased or annoyed when he learned that the wizard brought the Uchiha back. He supposed he should be happy that the man had returned his prospective vessel but the knowledge that the man had escaped the village without anyone noticing was very disturbing.

In the end he decided to thank Snape and escorted the other personally to his room. He then immediately assigned two new guards for the man to prevent him from escaping, again. As for the man who had replaced Sasuke, he had no use for such mediocrity. This was the first time that Snape had tried to escape, unless Sasuke was keeping secrets from him. After their trip outside the village, the boy had demanded to have a mission other than his training. The Snake Sannin had been reluctant to allow him out of the village. He had then asked how the two's trip was but the boy had only replied with a grunt and said, "Being stupid as usual."

He was taken back at the answer. It lacked the professionalism the boy used to have. He usually received a very detailed description of Snape's actions. It seemed like something had happened that the boy didn't want to share.

'Maybe it was humiliating for the boy.'

He had heard rumours of the pranks Severus had pulled on his men. Many in fact had requested the man's death. Well, they were awarded with their own end instead.

No one questions his authority.

The rest of his ninjas decided to put up with the man rather than be six feet under the ground.

It would be safe to assume that Snape had pulled something of the sort during the excursion. But something was still amiss.

"Orochimaru-sama, he has arrived."

"Let him in."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius Black walked along the familiar halls. Orochimaru-sama had sent an invitation for them to have tea together. He wanted to scream…

#NO, I DON'T! WHY WOULD I WANT TO HAVE TEA WITH ORO-CREEP! I STILL LOVE MY LIFE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. #

But he controlled himself and wrote his reply.

#I am deeply honoured at your request. I have been waiting for an opportunity to show my gratitude for your allowing to me stay at you humble abode."

And Best Male Performance goes to

Dun, dun, dun Sirius Black!

When did he sink so low? But he has no choice. He needs to confront the guy. If he turned this opportunity down, it will be a proof that he had something to hide. He had noticed the increased security since his attempted escape.

'Why can't I just be heartless for once in my life?'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**FLASHBACK**

'Chicken-Rime?'

The boy was bathing in his own blood.

'Who did you piss off this time?'

He immediately transformed back into a human and checked for the boy's pulse. This was definitely not good. The icy teen's heartbeat was dangerously weak. The boy was dying.

**POOF.**

Suddenly two chibi sized Blacks appeared one on both sides of him.

**#You deserve that Chicken-Rime. #**

One of the two spoke. This one was wearing something of a devil's costume.

_#What are you waiting for? Do something! #_

The angel costumed Sirius said.

**#Are you suggesting that he should help him? Do you have a sudden case of amnesia, angel boy? The kid tried to kill the big guy! #**

_#But leaving him in clutches of death? Isn't that a bit too much? #_

**#What do you suggest? In case you have forgotten we're in a foreign country where in nobody speaks the English language. # **

_#Well, we could bring him with us to England. #_

**#Are you out of your mind! Bringing the boy with us could be endangering the wizarding community! #**

_#Then we'll just leave him in a hospital. #_

**#Wherein someone could identify us then it's bye-bye freedom, hello Azkabhan. #**

_#Sound isn't that far from here, we could…#_

**#And let everything go to waste! THERE'S NO WAY I AM GOING TO ALLOW THAT! I SAY LET CHICKEN-RIME ROT HERE! #**

_#NO, SAVE HIM! #_

**#ROT! #**

_#SAVE! #_

**#ROT! #**

_#SAVE! #_

**#ROT! #**

_#SAVE! #_

**#ROT! #**

_#SAVE! #_

#ENOUGH! #

**POOF.**

#I really need to return to England. If I stay another minute in this country, I'm definitely going to lose my sanity, # he muttered loudly.

Then he looked at the boy.

#You know what? I really hate you. #

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

So all of his effort went down the drain, he couldn't leave the boy-who-tried-murder-him-a-few-weeks-ago to bleed to his death.

'That boy had better show some gratitude because the next time I see him dying I wouldn't think twice of leaving him where he is.'

Sirius inhaled deeply as one of his "escorts" entered the main door.

'I hope Oro-creep is in a good mood,'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

He opened his eyes.

'Where am I?'

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, good, you're awake."

"Kabuto?"

"Orochimaru-sama was very worried about your condition. It was very fortunate that Snape-san brought you back."

"The okina no baka saved me?"

"Okina no baka? It has been quite some time since you've given anyone a nickname."

"And what are you implying?"

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, you should rest. I'll be informing Orochimaru-sama that you are awake."

"Wait. How did he get out of the village?"

"Orochimaru-sama is currently discovering that."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

#Greetings Snape-san, have a seat. #

#Orochimaru-sama? #

#Is there something that's bothering you? #

#You're …#

#Hair? I decided that I needed to visit my barber the other day. So do you like my little make over? #

'Little? That's an understatement.'

In place of the usually long, straight black hair, it was short, spiked and white. His clothing has also changed. Instead of the standard uniform that most ninjas wear, he was wearing a white robe. What was alarming was the fact that his whole body was wrapped in bandages except for his right eye. Speaking of that eye, it was the only thing that hadn't been changed.

#He …really did a good job I wouldn't recognize you. You … look like an entirely different person. #

#You think so? # Orochimaru smiled at him.

And Sirius tried his best to smile back.

#You should sit now, the tea is about to be served. # The creepy man gestured at the mat across the table.

Sirius sat as a servant appeared carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot. Neither one of them spoke as tea was served. Orochimaru sipped from his cup.

#I should have done this earlier but I have been busy lately with my responsibilities. #

#Of course, it's just fine. You don't have worry about me. #

#I assume you are enjoying your stay in my village. #

#Ah, yes. People have been very hospitable. #

#You don't have to lie, Snape-san. I've heard about the pranks you have pulled on my shinobi. #

SHIT.

#That…was…just… a… misunderstanding, # he explained lamely.

#Oh, it's all right, Snape-san. You are a guest in this village; therefore you should be treated as one. #

#Oh…thank…you. #

#It is perfectly okay Severus-san. Is it alright if I call you by your first name? #

#Of course Orochimaru sa-#

#-San. As I have said you are a guest in this village. You do not need to address me as that manner. #

#If that's what you prefer, Orochimaru-san. #

#Now then, if I remember correctly you and Sasuke-kun visited a nearby town a few weeks ago. #

#Yes. #

#So be honest with me, did you pull a prank on Sasuke-kun? #

#He didn't tell you? #

#I wouldn't be asking now if I knew. #

'So Chicken-Rime doesn't report everything to Oro-creep.'

#Well? #

#Ah, yes. Well, you see I kind of "borrowed" something from him. #

#Borrowed? #

#Ah, I…stole…his…wallet. #

#You stole his wallet? I remember I forgot to give you money for the trip, my apologies. #

#No… it is quite alright, he didn't do anything drastic. #

'Yeah nothing drastic he just tried to MURDER ME AND THAT GIRL.'

#Oh is that so, no wonder he requested a mission outside the village. #

#Mission? #

#You see Snape-san, for a ninja village to survive, it accepts missions offering people assistance. These missions may range from simple household chores to protection to assassinations. #

#As…sa…si…na…tion? #

#Yes, and Sasuke-kun could be considered as one of the shinobi of this village. The very same reason I assigned him as your personal bodyguard. #

#You're hired mercenaries? #

#If that how you put it, yes. #

#How come…#

#You've never heard us before. Ninjas are quite popular in this continent however beyond the borders is another story. It's difficult for foreigner to hire a ninja because of the traveling expenses. I imagine many prefer to perform the tasks themselves or hire native mercenaries on their homeland. It's cheaper that way. Though there are certain circumstances that a foreigner would most likely hire shinobi. Usually these missions are ranked as A or S, the most difficult and most expensive ones. #

Sirius slowly digested the information.

'So that was what all the training is for…'

#Severus-san, you seemed pale. #

#No, I…just… overwhelmed… by… the information you have given me. #

'Overwhelmed? Heck, I 'm STUNNED.'

#Oh, by the way, I'm rather upset that you left the village without your escort. #

#Oh… I…was… very… bored. # He gulped.

#Bored? I understand your situation. You should have informed me earlier. I would have given an appropriate time and date for your next excursion. It's not safe outside the village, especially if you're alone. Rival villages could attack anytime. Even my very best men are in danger. Take Sasuke-kun for example; if you hadn't found him, well I can only assume the worse. Have I already thanked you for saving him? #

#You did. Actually I'm the one who should be grateful. #

#Quite honestly I was most impressed that you were able to leave without anyone noticing. #

#I had practice when I was younger. #

#Practice? #

#I…used to sneak out from home and school… and a lot of your men were very busy at that time. So how is Sasuke? #

#Kabuto's currently at his room. Why don't you wait for him, I'm sure he'll be happy inform you of Sasuke's condition. And Severus-san, I suggest you drink your tea. It's getting cold and besides it's not as though it is poisoned or anything. #

'I am really going to die,' his mind screamed as he forced himself to smile before bringing the small cup to his lips.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to thant izumi-17, Hikagi, Maruken, Fattyaddy-99, Ruby Soul, hecate-19 for reviewing this chapter. And bishie_squee! for proofreading this chapter.


	8. 8

**Version200902012217**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER EIGHT: YA'LL GONNA LEARN JAPANESE

#Do it again. #

#What! #

#I said 'do it again.' #

#But it's correct! #

#No, you just copied it. #

#What do you mean I just 'copied' it? #

#That you didn't follow the instruction. #

#Impossible, how can you tell that by staring at it! #

#Well, this should be from right to left and this one should be upward not downward. #

#FINE,# Sirius snorted before returning to his work area and repeating his Hiragana[1] lesson.

During his very enjoyable tea session with fresh-from-the-beauty-salon Oro-creep, he was able to convince the very generous leader to allow him to learn Japanese. At first, he had a hard time believing he was permitted to study the language then he remembered that someone would have to teach him.

With Chicken-Rime's injuries, the boy could not possibly teach and the only who could the speak language was ...

_#I'll be assigning Kabuto as your personal guard and tutor until Sasuke-kun has recovered fully. # _

Sirius was overwhelmed with relief. Anyone would do beside Oro-creep. But if he remembered correctly, Yakushi Kabuto did not know English.

When he attempted to inquire more, the blue guy appeared and greeted the leader and Sirius in English, more precisely in perfect English. The guy spoke the language as if he had been using it all his life.

Fishy, very fishy indeed.

Sirius decided not to show his suspicions to the duo. It would only attract unwanted attention.

So the first week of his Japanese course were administered by Kabuto. He had a very comfortable aura about him. It made Sirius wonder why the guy became Orochimaru's right hand man. But somehow his guts told him to trust Chicken-Rime than four-eyed-blue-boy.

Speaking of his "bodyguard", he had recovered from his injuries yesterday and was already back to torment him. Yup, the lad didn't show any gratitude for Sirius' noble deed. He even confronted the boy.

_#So? In case you have forgotten I was the one who found you unconscious and brought you to this village. You only paid your debts when you helped me. # _

Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at the ungrateful boy and shouted

"RICTUSEMPRA"

Like that was ever going to happen. Boy, he wanted to hex that boy since he first laid eyes on him. Unfortunately, he was unable to. His wand was still missing.

Not to mention that such action would be the equivalent to saying "HEY I'M WIZARD." And the next thing you know he'll be under some interrogation or behind prison bars. Though, he would love to see the boy laugh his heart out as if his going to die. The boy badly needs it too.

'What on Earth possessed me to study this confusing language anyway?' he grimaced as he lifted his brush to his inkbottle once more.

**POOF. **

#Acccccccckkkkkk! #

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke smirked when Snape's ink spilled all over his clothes and his parchment.

"Uchiha-sama, Orochimaru-sama requests for your presence immediately."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. What could the Snake Sannin want now?

His musings were broken by the admittedly colorful words that were coming from the foreigner's mouth. Most of them were directed towards the two messengers who had "accidentally" bumped into the man's table.

Ah, old grudges.

They wouldn't be pleased if they could understand Snape's language like he did. His English had improved quite a lot since he had spent most of his time studying the language during his recovery. Not to mention, how it irritated him when he found out that Kabuto had also studied and mastered the language.

He looked at the man at the table once more. He may not ever admit it but he was grateful that Snape had brought him back. He was surprised to find out that the man was able to sneak out of the village without anyone noticing. This reminded him of the stick and the mirror that he currently had hidden in his closet.

'Maybe using Sharingan on those objects would be worthwhile.'

A grunt broke his reverie.

"Fine. Take the Baka back to his room after he has chosen a book and don't allow him to leave until I return."

The two men nodded.

#Snape-san, return to your room and change your clothes. I have to see Orochimaru-sama now. Tomorrow I want to you to recite a Japanese piece. Any story will do. I suggest you bring the material with you to your room."

**POOF. **

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius groaned when he heard that he had an "assignment". Man he hasn't done that since when? Since he and James tried to convince Lupin allow them to copy his History of Magic essays, unfortunately Moony always refused.

Sadness crept into Sirius' heart. He really missed the wizarding world despite the fact that he was considered a murderer and a traitor.

'Hang on Harry, I'll be going home in no time.'

Yes, he and his friends will be together once more but for now he needs to chose a piece for his "assignment."

He walked through the hallways of the library. He ignored the two ninja who was watching him like a pair of hungry vultures waiting for their prey to die, (or in some cases just hold still).

Most of the archives were written in scrolls though there were a few scattered books among them. The information encased in these bookshelves was the very reason he wanted to study the language. He wanted to learn this 'wandless' magic that the ninjas use, especially the POOF apparating spell.

The jutsu as they called them will really come in handy. There's a problem though. Asking Orochimaru directly to allow him to learn the art, it would be compare to walking into a lion's den.

He had observed that ninja are very secretive. They didn't think twice about killing the shinobi who betrayed their village. The next best option was to learn the language then self-study. Then he could sneak out some scrolls and study them when he is alone.

'Damn. How am I supposed to choose a piece? I can't understand most of this stuff. I'll make Chicken-Rime pay for giving this stupid homework and for not showing any gratitude for saving his life.'

Then something orange caught his eye.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke noticed Snape was in a good mood despite the fact that he had given the older man a task yesterday.

#Have you chosen which piece you will recite? #

#Actually, yes though I found it rather hard to understand. Maybe you could help me out with certain words. #

He was surprised at Snape. The man had never asked for his help before and he never foresaw him to ever do so.

#Did the guards torture you or something? #

#No, what gave you that idea? #

#You're too nice. And you're asking me to help you. #

#So I am not entitled to be nice huh, that was very prejudice of you Chicken-Rime. And you're the only one who could help me since Kabuto-san is on a mission and Orochimaru-san is busy with his duties. # Snape pouted.

#Fine, bring me the piece. #

Okina No baka gave him a book. He didn't bother to look at the title and started reading it.

And that was the biggest mistake of his life.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius can't hold his laughter anymore. Chicken-Rime's pale face was very red.

#HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. #

#WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THIS?#

#Well on the shelves yesterday,# he answered between his laughs.

#It's not funny.#

#But your face is so red.#

#Stop.#

#Stop, # a vein began to appear on the boy's forehead.

#I SAID STOP IT#

Sirius almost choked as he tried to stop. The boy was emanating the murderous aura again.

#Don't you have any sense of humor. For Merlin's sake it's just a joke. #

#I don't want you reading this again. #

#You can't tell me not to. #

#This is a perverted book. #

#So? #

#What do you mean so? You're a pervert! #

#The book is good despite the fact is contains… umm… very adult material. And Chicken-Rime, I happen to be very open-minded person and mature enough to handle it. Maybe you're the pervert. You're blushing like there's no tomorrow. I wonder what dirty little thoughts entered that head of yours. So tell me, do you have any plan of doing it with girlfriend? #

#SHUT UP.#

#OH MY GOD! Don't tell me you plan doing it with a guy. I'm never letting you to touch me again. #

Much to say, Sirius Black may not live long enough to see Harry Potter again.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to thank MagicalStarlight for adding me to your story alert. Bishie_squee! for her excellent proofreading skills. izumi-17, Fattyaddy-99, Zizzo, Tenshi Aine and Hikagi for reviewing this chapter.


	9. 9

**Version 200902072227**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER NINE: CHANGE OF HEARTS

Sasuke did tell Naruto that he was willing to sell his soul to devil to avenge his clan. He also said he does care what Orochimaru's true objectives were as long as Itachi's dead. He never thought of regretting them nor dreamed taking them back. But somehow today came and he ate all the words he used at the Valley of the end.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll kill Itachi for you. Your eyes and my experience will make an invincible ninja. As for 'reviving the clan' I have already chosen a strong kunoichi to produce me heirs. Or should I say vessels? You should know your body will get weak because of age but if I discovered an anti aging jutsu that will be unnecessary. Though I still need tools for my village, so I think will still be procreating in the future."

'BASTARD!' his mind screamed.

Then pain flooded his senses.

"Impressive, you're the first one who lasted this long. You're putting a good fight. I see it was correct to choose you as my new body. But I suggest you give in. You are fighting a loosing battle."

'He's right; I don't know how much I can resist the curse.'

He had never been this close to death before. Maybe once, but Snape out of people saved him.

'Snape, I never got to thank him.'

But he knew the old man will never help him again. And the okina is several meters away from them. And Snape wouldn't stand against Orochimaru.

He closed his eyes when the last of his strength left him. He was to blame anyway. Maybe this was his punishment. When he finally gave in to the curse, he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

#STUPEFY!.#

And then there was nothing

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

A few hours earlier…

'It's been a while.'

Sirius once more walked the land outside Otokagure No Sato[1] followed by not one, not two but four shinobis[2]. He sighed.

'It looks like Oro-creep seems to suspect me more every minute.'

So no jokes, no pranks, no escapade, just plain fun and entertainment for this expense paid trip excursion. Yes this time, Orochimaru gave him enough money despite the trip was sudden.

Earlier this morning, a messenger came to his room and announced the going leave Sound within an hour.

He, being confined inside the walls of Sound for so long, grabbed the opportunity with no questions asked. But when Chicken-Rime wouldn't be accompanying him he realized that something was amiss. It seemed like Oro-creep wants him to leave the village for a reason. What ever it was, he had no idea. But he had to agree with the man. It was best for the boy stay behind. He had a feeling that the girl whom Chicken-Rime tried to kill already told every one about that ….

'Did I just show concern for the ungrateful prick?' he thought as he shook his head.

'The next time, I'll be saying that I missed the boy. As if that will ever happen," he concluded as he entered a restaurant.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Okay so he missed the boy.

Only a little.

Fine he missed the boy a lot.

'I'm bloody hell bored. I should have brought the book,' his mind screamed as he helped himself with another serving of ramen.

The excursion didn't turn out fun as he thought it to be. He didn't have anyone to talk to. None of his "escorts" speak English. He understood Japanese a little but his level hasn't still got past a beginner. And besides he doesn't want them to know that he could understand them. He thought it would be a great idea to eavesdrop their conversation. So he left the book since it was written in Japanese. Unfortunately, they haven't spoken a word since they all left Sound. And he didn't want to do anything stupid all he could do was eat all the Japanese food he could afford-

"You know what I didn't become a jounin[3] just to 'baby-sit' this baka."

'Finally the sake is taking effe- did he just called me stupid!'

"Shut up he might hear you."

"Che, he doesn't understand us. Remember what Kabuto-san told us, he's using the … what stupid language was it?"

"Who cares what the baka's language is? The point is why we have to escort him around. It's already hard enough to tolerate him."

"You never gotten over that prank haven't you?"

"Shut up. That was one if the most humiliating moments of my life."

'Oh I remember.'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

_His new "bodyguard" was giving him a tour of the village. Sirius was having hard time understanding the boy. Not to mention, the boy wasn't friendly at all. He sighed. Then he noticed the men shouting and laughing._

"_What are they laughing at?"_

"_They say you clothes look stupid and ridiculous," the boy replied._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Well a few hours after that he pulled the first prank during his stay at Sound, He became quite famous after that.

'Hmm, I wonder where the others who experienced my wrath that day are. I haven't seen them since … I pulled the prank on them.'

He would have continued to speculate if his ears hadn't caught something interesting.

"…. at least we're finally getting rid of the Uchiha brat. He's really annoying"

"How come?"

"You don't know."

"I wouldn't ask if I knew."

The other ninjas looked around before lowering their heads and voices.

"The information is highly classified as a fellow jounin you should know."

"Whatever. Wait it has been three years?"

"Exactly."

"That's why we're babysitting this baka."

"But why he has to leave the village? He's just a civilian after all."

"You haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"That the gaki and the baka are getting to close for comfort."

"Oh you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who cares about their relationship? What's important we'll be getting rid of the gaki."

Laughter echoed inside the restaurant. Suddenly their charge stood up.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius had a hard time relaying his message to his escorts. At least, he was able to convince them that the nature calling. If he stayed longer he might do something that he will regret sooner. He almost lost control when they implied that he's gay.

**POOF.**

'Oh no! Not again. I'm must be really insane.'

_#It's your fault. You're already 36 and you haven't married yet,# _Goody Two Shoes Sirius said.

**POOF.**

**#It was not his fault. Azkabhan is definitely not a recommended place to look for a wife,# **Evil Siruis replied.

_#Ok fine. But we have to hurry. We need to –#_

**#WHAT? AFTER ALL THAT HAD OCCURED YOU STILL WANT SAVE CHICKEN-RIME!#**

_#You don't have to shout. I'm not deaf you know.#_

**#AND BESIDES DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING? WE CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HALF OF THE CONVERSATION.#**

_#I think it was enough to prove that the boy is in danger.#"_

**#UH-UH. YOU WON THE LAST BATTLE. I'M GOING FOR THE SCORE THIS TIME.#**

_#But he could –#_

**#DIE. THAT WILL BE GREAT. WE'LL BE FINALLY GETTING RID OF THE BOY. AND THE STUPID GAY RUMORS WILL DIE ALONG WITH HIM.#**

_#We'll when he's gone I'm sure Orochimaru assign us a new bodyguard. I think those four will be the most likely to re -"#_

**#WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE GOT A BOY TO SAVE.#**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**POOF.**

**CRASH.**

#Owwww.#

'I guess I should practice on my landing.'

Well at least it worked this time he been trying it for weeks. Though he could apparate, it was out of the option. The loud crack was already dead give away. The ninja waiting for him outside the comfort room was not exactly dumb. He's bound to notice. The POOF justsu was a success though …

#Where in hell am I?# he muttered loudly

"HEY WHO'S THERE"

'Oh Bloody hell!'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"There's no one here."

"But I heard something."

"Let's leave."

"Why are you such in hurry?"

"I don't think Uchiha-sama will be thrilled too find out that three genins entered his room."

"This is his room? Oh I can't wait to tell-"

"What are you three doing here?"

"SENSEI!"

"Never mind we must leave at once," the older man said as he raised a scroll.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius waited a few minutes before getting out of the closet.

'If they stayed longer I was going to die of suffocation,' he thought as he inhaled heaps of air.

He never expected to "POOF" into the boy's. He must have concentrated on the destination too much. It turn out that the "POOF" spell work the same way as apparting.

"So this is Chicken-Rime's room."

He should have known. It was screaming the boy's name. It was small and tidy with few furnishings. He was very grateful for the closet though.

After several minutes Sirius gained his composure. When he stood up, he noticed the items that fell from the closet earlier. He knew he didn't have enough time but someone might get suspicious if he left them lying around.

As he picked a black blanket, two items fell to the floor.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to express my gratitude to the following people.

PbookR, Meinos877 and Nankinmai, for adding my story on their communities.

izumi-17, Peter Kim, Xerxes93, Fattyaddy-99, Tenshi Aine Hikagi and MagicalStarlight, for reviewing the last chapter.


	10. 10

**Version 200902012257**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER TEN: THE EIGHTH SWORDSMAN OF THE MIST

A team one adult and three children traveled through the thick forest of the Rice Field Country. Their mission was to find and infiltrate the Fuuma clan.

Less than three years ago, the clan rebelled against Sound. Orochimaru, seeing them as weaklings, ignored it. What could one clan do against a powerful village anyway?

And as the popular cliché said "Never underestimate your enemies," it blew in front of their faces.

The Fuuma clan sought help from other villages among them is Konohakagure[1]. In return, the traitor gathered information and gave it to their allies. This hadn't affected Otokagakure until now.

The recent attack on the Uchiha was clearly one of the effects. It was a great surprise for the whole village.

Impossible!

Uchiha was considered to be one of village's strongest ninjas. He was trained by Orochimaru-sama himself and his bloodline limit was greatly feared. His team comprised of the best ones since he wouldn't tolerate incompetence.

This brought them to one conclusion. Someone had infiltrated the village.

And after a long search, they finally found the traitor, a nin from the very clan they considered weak. He never surrendered any information beside the fact he's a Fuuma. He was quite strong lasted for a few days before dying.

The Snake immediately dispatched a group to find what the stupid clan is up too, which bring us back to the four figures earlier.

The jounin-sensei never liked children. He didn't know why he's even tolerating them.

But he had to admit, these children had the potential. They could be powerful tools for the village.

#Sensei, this forest is deserted right?# the female asked

#Yes.#

#Then how come there's a light over there?# the youngest said while pointing at a certain direction.

The jounin-sensei followed their gazes. They were right this forest was supposed to be deserted.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

_Sirius watched as the flash of light made contact with its target. He smirked as he saw the shock and surprise on Orochimaru._

_'I did it!'_

_**POOF.**_

_At the sound, the smirk was disappeared from his face._

_'A log...where?'_

_#Ah, what a surprise Severus-san, I was wondering when you'll use your that wand,# Orochimaru's voice echoed through the room._

_#You ...#_

_#Of course. Now tell me how's the wizarding world? It's been quite a while since I heard from the Ministry of Magic,# the sannin continued._

_'Hell. He knew about me, but how? And more importantly, where is he?' Sirius' mind screamed_

_#I have very low opinion regarding you kind. Wizards and witches tends to rely too much on theirs wands-#_

_A moan broke Orochimaru's speech._

_#Sasuke!#_

_For the first time, Sirius noticed the unconscious body on the floor. He immediately ran towards the boy._

_#What the bloody hell you did to him? How could you do this to him? He's your subordinate.#_

_#So these gay rumors about you and Sasuke have a basis. You seem to care a lot for the boy,# the voice taunted._

_#You coward. Show yourself.#_

_Laughter filled the room._

_"That was courageous of you, at the same time very stupid. If I do show myself, what will you do? Chant, wave and point with the stick of yours? It takes more than that to defeat a ninja. And Severus-san, I'm not just an ordinary ninja" _

_A black hole suddenly appeared a few feet in front of Sirius. _

_"But I admire you Severus-san. You have the natural talent as a shinobi. If you were trained properly you'd make a formidable ally," the figure said as he comes out of the black hole._

_#And what are you implying?# Black said as he pointed the wand directly at Orochimaru._

_#You were able to pull pranks even on the most alert nins. You stole Sasuke-kun's wallet. You managed get out of the village yet with no one noticing you. And now you're here, how did you manage elude those jounins? They were the most promising of my tools. What magic did you used?#_

_#And why would I tell you?# Sirius replied._

_Orochimaru smiled before replying._

_#Though I find your kind weak, I can't be helped but be intrigued by you're so called witchcraft and wizardry. For example I'm most interested with The Sorcerer's Stone.#_

_#You're too late. Someone had already destroyed it,# the wizard spat._

_#Oh really, too bad. But I have a proposal for you. Why don't you join me instead?_

_I can see you have shown great interest on our arts. They'll be very useful in the near future. And in return, I ask you to teach me your art as well.#_

_Orochimaru was right. Ninja arts had proven to be very useful. Sirius used it to escape his guards._

_He could use it against Voldemort and the Deatheaters. He'll be able to avenge the death of his friends and everyone who died in the war. And finally the wizarding would be at peace._

_If Sirius had been a weak man, he would have accepted the offer. But of course, weak was the last word that can be used in describing the remaining member of noble Black family._

_#I'd rather die.#"_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sirius' eyes jerked open. He immediately tried to sit up but pain racked his body. He decided to lie down for a while. His mind was flooded with questions.

'Where am I? Am I dead? What happened? How did I get here?'

After a few minutes, he managed to move into a sitting position despite his body's protests.

'I'm in cave?'

He tried to recall the events. He ditched his guards and returned to the Sound Village using the POOF jutsu. Then he found the wand and his mirror at Sasuke's room and proceeded to look for the boy. He found Oro-creep and Chicken-rime in a spacious eerie room using a spell and one of the boy's possessions. Then …

'Wait. I found the wand and the mirror at Uchiha Sasuke's room. Is that how Orochimaru found out that I'm a wizard? No, the man said that I was wondering when will be using my wand. That means the boy never told anyone. Why? Wait, where is Sasuke?'

He looked around. Because of the darkness he can barely see anything. He reached for his pockets. To his relief, he still had his wand.

#Lumos.#

As the light filled the room, he saw a figure a few feet away from him. Sure enough, it was Sasuke. As he reached for the boy to wake him up, a kunai shot out of no where.

"Look's like I'm in for a nice promotion."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

'Orochimaru-sama, will be very pleased with this,' the jounin smirked when he saw the look of horror on Snape' face.

"Sensei, what is he holding?" one of his student asked while pointing at the stick the other man was holding.

Suddenly, the bright light disappeared from the stick and the cave was enveloped with darkness, making for them impossible see a thing.

'He's smart.'

He has heard much about Snape, though he was not "fortunate", as the others would say it, to meet him personally. Now that he had seen the man, the stories proved to be more than just exaggerated rumors.

A flash of light bolted him out of his reverie. He immediately ducked but not letting it out of his sight. Then spark suddenly disappeared and there was a loud thump.

'Damn it.'

Then the room was suddenly filled with light. It was his prized pupil. The boy used a fire jutsu.

"Sensei!"

The young kunoichi was standing beside a body. Recognizing it as one of his pupils he immediately approached her.

"What's wrong with him?"

He ignored the question. Instead…

"You two, look for him."

His team nodded and scouted the area. He continued to study the unconscious boy.

At first, he thought the boy was dead. The body was stiff as a rock but there were signs of life like how the lad's eyes swirled. These symptoms were effect of body-binding jutsus and drugs.

'Could it be that Snape is a ninja from another village?'

#YOU LET ME GO.#

He turned around and saw his pupils caught the man.

"Tie him up."

He slowly scrutinized the surroundings, looking for other threats. According to the report, someone had helped the Snape. They first suspected was another spy but it turn outs more than that. Kabuto-sama deduced that the ninja was the Fuuma's contact. The infiltrator was the one who passes the vital information to the other villages. Excellent strategy since the spy does not need to get out of the village. Giving the area one last look, he noticed the white fog swiftly filling the cavern.

He was about to warn his students when a senbon protruded his neck.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

As the mist entered the cave, Sirius thought of transforming into a dog. With his senses can find Sasuke and escape. But he stopped himself. What if the mist cleared while he transforms? Even if Oro-creep knew he's a wizard he still thought it's best to lay low. He wouldn't like to attract another evil, creepy lunatic on his tail. Voldemort and Orochimaru were already enough.

**THUMP.**

'One.'

**THUMP.**

And everything was black.

'That must be the boy with the fire jutsu," he concluded.

**THUMP.**

After hearing the last body fell to the ground, Sirius decided that was now or never. He summoned his strength to take the risk. But he stopped when he felt someone lifting him from the ground. Then he felt the air rushing into his face.

Sudden brightness erupted that he was forced to close his eyelids. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the light. He looked up saw flames and smoke a few meters from them. Turning to his right side he saw the unconscious Uchiha.

'Wow, this ninja must really be strong if he can carry the both of us.'

And they finally stopped in the middle of the forest. Sirius's body collided to the ground.

#Ouch, I know I'm heavy but you don't have to throw me like some garbage,# he complained.

#For someone whom I had just save his life, you sure are grateful,# the mysterious guy said.

Sirius was about to retort some more when he realized something.

#You… you speak English,# he pointed at the man.

#Yes, I speak English. Is there something wrong with that?# the man said before crossing his hands

#But… ninjas don't…#

#Yeah, I'm one of the rare English speaking ninjas, so what?#

Sirius looked at the ninja. The man was tall in his long plain black coat. His black hair was long enough to move along the wind. His face was covered with a white mask with black and red markings though.

'This man saved our lives. What is he up to?'

"Who are you?"

#You don't have any plan to thank me, huh,# the man sighed. #Sorry I can't. I'm not allowed to divulge information to you.#

#Why?#

The other man seemed to be getting annoyed at Black. It took him a while before he replied.

#Follow me,# the shinobi said before turning around.

#I won't.#

#Your friend needs medical attention, doesn't he?#

#Sasuke!#

Sirius immediately approached the boy.

'He's burning with fever. Why didn't I notice it before?'

#So are you coming or not?#

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, they reached their destination.

#There,# the nin pointed at the clearing.

Sirius followed his hand. He saw a small house with a little garden in it.

#Go to that house and ask for help.#

#You're not coming with us? How can I be sure that this is not some trap?"#

#Trust me,# the ninja replied before disappearing in a poof.

#Hey come back here, I can't speak Japanese,# the wizard shouted.

#I'm sure you can manage,# the voice echoed through the forest.

#HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE.#

No one answered.

'Great. What I am going to do now?'

He looked at Sasuke who was currently lying under the nearby tree. He knew that he can't leave the boy nor he could bring him with him. Apparating might worsen his condition. He gazed at the cottage that the ninja mentioned earlier. Somehow despite the protests of his logical mind, his heart believed the nameless shinobi. As if he knew the guy all his life.

Sometimes one needs to take risks for the people take care about. Sirius Black hoped that this risk is better be worth taking.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to thank Dragonist, Xerxes93, Hikagi for reviewing this chapter.


	11. 11

**Version 200902071652**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SAVING GENIN UCHIHA

Finally after several days of travel, four ninja reached their destination.

One of them bit his thumb while using the other hand to take out a scroll. And with one swift movement he opened the scroll at the same time staining it with blood. Then he slammed the object to the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu"

**POOF.**

When the smoke cleared, he was surrounded by a pack of dogs.

"You know what to do," the man said.

The animals nodded before disappearing a few minutes later, the four ninjas parted ways.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Somewhere inside the hidden village of Sound...

"Looks like they've arrived."

"You're correct, Orochimaru-sama, do you want me to deal with them?"

"No, I would like to welcome them personally."

"But master you have just recently recovered from-"

"SILENCE. How dare you underestimate me?"

"No my lord, never in my life have I doubted your abilities."

"Then you should know that it would take more than a little spell to stop me."

"I know. I'm just worried for your welfare."

"Our visitors have come a long way. As a leader of this village it would be rude not greet them personally. And besides I want you to prepare for our departure. Though, you're welcome to join the welcoming party as soon as you have completed your task."

"I'm honored Orochimaru-sama."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Kuso."

He made the wrong turn, again. The young man stood grimly at the mark he had made earlier. It was supposed to help him escape later in case he got lost. He may never get the chance to use it because he was already lost.

'This is not fair! I'm a ninja. Ninja do not get lost in the middle of nowhere.'

Well, Otokagure's main castle seemed like the middle of nowhere. All one could see were dark halls, dark corridors, dark hallways, and dark rooms and did he mention that the every nook and cranny was dark?

"Damn," he cursed.

He sensed a chakra walking toward him very slowly. Then, an idea came to him.

'Maybe, I can force this guy to give me information.'

**POOF. **

Four clones appeared and moved to a fighting stance.

One.

Two.

Three.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

A few minutes later all of the clones were disappeared in a puff of smoke. As for the ninja...

"AWWWWW, Sakura-chan, do you really have to hit me that hard?"

"Idiot, I wouldn't have punched you, if you didn't ATTACK me."

"But I thought you were a Sound Nin."

"This is a rescue mission. As much as possible, we mustn't engage in a battle."

"Well it was my last resort. I can't find other places to hide."

"You could have used a Henge."

"You're right why I didn't think of that."

Sakura sighed.

"Let me take a look."

Despite the lack of light, she noticed the slight discoloration on her friend's cheeks.

"Don't worry were going to check on it later. And besides with you fast healing abilities I'm sure..."

Naruto noticed the pang of guilt in her face.

"It's alright but I would sure love to see you use your medical jutsus on me."

"Idiot, that's just a bruise and we're supposed to conserve our chakra reserves," she shouted as she hit Naruto's head once more.

**POOF. **

"It's surprising that despite the ruckus you made, no one has attacked us yet."

"Oi, Ero-sannin?"

"Naruto, would you keep your voice down," Sakura whispered.

**POOF. **

"I think it's too late for that."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Haven't you encountered an enemy since we got here?"

"Now that you mentioned it sensei, we haven't."

"It looks like they have prepared for our arrival."

"Hey that means..."

"Orochimaru already knows where here."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Four ninjas stood in the middle of a huge field.

"Man, this place stinks like rotten bodies," Naruto complained.

"This must be a dump site for the deceased," Kakashi explained

"You mean this place has..."

"Has dead people underneath it? My, my, Naruto-kun you've gotten smarter," a guy with white spiked hair stood before them

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya hissed.

"Well, well my favourite team-mate is here. It has been a long time wasn't it?"

"YOU, EVIL BASTARD! WHERE'S SASUKE!"

"But despite your improvement little boy, you're still as noisy as ever. And didn't I tell you two years ago that Sasuke didn't survive."

"SHUT UP."

It was Sakura this time.

"You have no right to insult Naruto like that. And we know for a fact that Sasuke is alive."

"Such big words from Team Seven's weakest link."

"Sakura's not weak. Tsunade-bachan, the fifth Hokage, trained her."

"Oh really? You must be swelling with pride, Kakashi. The members of your first genin team were chosen by the Legendary Three as apprentices."

"Shut up."

"It looks like I won't be convincing you to leave in peace."

"As if you're going to lets us escape alive."

"You're right Jiraiya," Orochimaru said as he hands started forming seals.

"Shit."

And without further ado the four nin lunged at the man.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

'This is not good.'

Orochimaru, despite the odds seemed to have the upper hand. Kakashi glanced at his subordinates. Like him, they were also fighting the army from the dead, literally. Only Jiraiya-sama was able to reach the Snake Sannin.

They were already a few meters from the guy when he completed his jutsu and the next thing he knew they surrounded by dead rotting bodies. They've been fighting them for hours yet the total number of zombies hasn't changed at all.

The jutsu was to revive every dead creature within a certain parameter and since they were standing on a dumpsite for bodies...

A shout broke out him of his observations.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Turning around he saw Kabuto running towards him

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sakura felt the kunai plunged into her stomach.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Impressive, you have gotten faster," the four eyed guy commented.

"YOU BASTARD!"

In one swift move Kakashi destroyed the zombies that had been preventing his movement. He revealed his Sharingan eye but it was too late. Kabuto was already at Orochimaru's side.

"Orochimaru-sama, everything is ready."

"Too bad, I was quite enjoying this little exercise of ours. How about we reschedule?"

"YOU! DIE!"

Unfortunately the frog sannin never reached the duo.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

The dead bodies fell to the ground when Orochimaru left. And the mission was a failure.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," the three men replied.

"How are your wounds, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I've already healed them."

"Damn. He escaped again. And we didn't even get any new information about Sasuke either," Naruto complained.

"Don't worry there will be another time," Jiraiya said.

"But another time could be too late."

No one spoke for sometime. They were standing a long time contemplating the consequences of their failure.

"Ah guys is it me or are we sinking slowly?"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

'Oh great quick sand,' Jiraiya thought as he groaned.

Why did he join this mission? Oh yes, he was the only one who knew were the new Village of Sound was. Not to mention Tsunade-hime nearly killed him when he first declined. He never approved this Naruto's I'm-going-to-bring-back-Sasuke fetish.

The chance that the boy would fail was big. But somehow the other side of him said that it might be different this time. Maybe Naruto would succeed at something he had failed to achieve.

"Oi, Naruto."

"What Ero-sannin?"

"Don't struggle too much."

"Sorry if you found that annoying. I don't want to die you know," Naruto retorted waving his fist at the sannin.

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"Well, Naruto, the more you struggle the faster you will sink," Kakashi explained.

"WHAT!"

All of them watched as the boy panicked even more instead calming down.

"Might as well get us out of here."

Jiraiya had started forming the first two seals when a rope came from the heavens.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"I thought I was a goner."

"Yeah, you panicked like there's no tomorrow," Sakura said.

Naruto's face was red from embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Naruto. I assume you were sleeping when Iruka taught that in the academy."

Everyone laughed at the Copy Nin's comment except for Naruto.

"It's not funny."

"Don't worry about Naruto. Maybe it's not your day after all."."

"Thanks, Sasame-chan. Bye the way, how did you know we're here?"

"I brought her here," Gamamichi said out of no where.

"I've sent the Fuuma clan a message for assistance," Jiraiya explained.

"Which reminds me, where are the others?"

"They are a few meters from here. It would be much harder for a group of ninjas to penetrate the village. I was to study the situation and alert them. Let's go. I'm sure you need a place to restore your chakra."

"You're right," the Frog Sannin replied.

All of them prepared to leave but a voice interrupted them.

"Kakashi."

"Pakkun."

"The boy was here."

"Sasuke-teme's alive."

"Sasuke?" Sasame asked.

"You're Sasame right? I'm Hatake Kakashi, Sakura's and Naruto's sensei and Sasuke happens to be the name of my other student."

"Oh. Is he the same boy that you were been looking for years ago?"

"Yeah, he has this white pale skin, black chicken hair and black eyes," Naruto blabbered

"Idiot she hasn't seen him!"

Once again Naruto got another bump in his head.

"Umm, when he gets pissed, do tattoos appear all over his body?"

"Yes, and he has this mys- wait you've seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Well actually..."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"What Sasuke-kun tried killed you!"

"Wow, you've stolen Teme's wal-owww."

"Well, actually I didn't steal it from him. I kind of got it from the man who actually first took it from Sasuke."

"A man?" Copy Nin asked

"Yeah, and he's not from around here. He uses a different language from ours. He's around 30 and got the same features as Sasuke though he had blue eyes instead of black."

"What happened to the man?" Jiraiya inquired.

"When I came back with the others, they were already gone."

"Who cares about the man? This is the first concrete lead we had since Sasuke left. Let's go and find him."

"Well that is if he's still alive," Pakkun grunted.

"You mutt, you just said earlier that Sasuke was here."

"Like I said earlier, the boy was here. Didn't you get the keyword? Maybe I should spell it out for you. W-A-S."

"Well he's got a point there."

"Shut up, Gamamichi. I'm not asking for your opi-hey Pakkun you're a dog can you just sniff his scent."

"I did. But unfortunately his scent disappeared. He must have used the Teleportation Jutsu."

"Hey, I haven't learned that-"

"Naruto this is not the time for-"

"I believe he's still alive. I know the chances are slim but I will not give up."

"You're right Sakura, but from the looks of it..."

"Don't worry Sensei. We're going to save him."

The older ninja nodded.

"So shall we?"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Where almost there," one member of the Fuuma clan shouted.

Sakura sighed as she saw the small structure in front of them. She was looking forward for a long night sleep. Fighting zombies really took a lot of energy.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem pale," Her sensei asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"If that's what you say-SAKURA!"

Sakura felt a sudden pain in all over her body that she lost her balance.

'What the hell is happening?' her mind asked.

She tried to stand up but movement increased the pain she's experiencing.

'Kabuto's kunai is poisoned,' she realized.

She felt her insides constrict and bile rose to her mouth. The last things she saw were the faces of her worried comrades.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. 12

**Version 200902071739**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER TWELVE: FOR THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF SPRING

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

When Sakura fainted, she was brought straight to the village's sanatorium. The rest of the team where forced to wait in a room. Sasame was sitting nearest to the door. Jiraya was on opposite side, his hands on his head. Kakashi was indulged on a book despite the situation. As for the aspiring Hokage…

"Naruto, you already asked for the tenth time. Calm down," Jiraya said as he massaged his forehead.

First, they failed to retrieve the Uchiha boy. Second, Orochimaru had escaped. Third, Sakura just fainted for some unknown reason. Those three reasons were already enough to give him a headache. But due to watching Naruto walking back and forth, the simple headache turned into a full pledged migraine.

"CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM-"

Naruto stopped when he saw someone opened the door. For a few minutes, no one spoke.

"She's poisoned," the Fuuma medic said breaking the ear-splitting silence.

"But we haven't encountered any enemies on our way here," Sasame argued as she stood up from her chair.

"Kabuto," Kakashi suddenly quipped as he returned the Icha-Icha Paradise inside his vest.

"But that was hours ago, Sensei."

"I've heard that the Hidden Mist has recently discovered a way to delay the effects of different drugs. Can I have some pain reliever or something? My heads is going to explode."

The medic nodded and returned to the room.

"But how on earth Kabuto did get such information, eh, Ero-sannin? I doubt that the Mist ninjas would likely give Sound vital technology since we've allied with them."

The other white haired nin, noticing that the Sannin's patience was wearing thin due to his headache, answered the question.

"Naruto, Kabuto is a medic-nin and until now we have no idea what he's capable of. For now, Sakura's condition is much more important,"

"Hatake-san is right, Naruto. Since we have the poison it would be possible to make the antidote right?" Sasame said while pats the boy's back.

"Yes and no," the medic replied as she reentered the room.

"What do you mean?" the frog Sannin asked as he took the medicine from the woman.

"Follow me," she said as walked towards the door.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

The medic led them to another room. It was more spacious than the first one. There were large cabinets which filled different containers. Most of them were either empty.

"This is the village's stockroom. Yes, I can make the antidote but its ingredients are rare. As you can see, these are not enough to produce one."

"Sakura-chan's a medic too. Maybe she has some antidote on her pack. I'll go get it," Naruto said before leaving the room.

"So she's a medic too."

"Yes, she was trained by Tsunade-hime, the Fifth Hokage herself," the Frog-nin replied.

"Tsunade-sama trained her? No wonder she's able survive this long. Normally an elite jounin will die within an hour or so."

"You mean there's a possibility that she could-?"

"SAKURA-CHAN WON'T DIE," the Kyuubi vessel shouted as he clutched his teammate's bag.

"Naruto calm down. The medic is doing her best, Give her Sakura's pack so that we could find something useful," Kakashi said as he placed his hand on the boy.

Naruto did what his sensei said but the idea of losing another teammate had troubled him greatly.

"She is trained by Tsunade-sama herself. I can't even make these antidotes myself," the medic muttered while inspecting some of the bottles.

Sasame, noticing Naruto's anxiety, approached the boy.

"Naruto, don't worry. She's going to make it. The two of you is going to save that Sasuke-boy remember?" she said encouragingly.

Naruto smiled. He was about to thank her when he heard the medic's voice once more.

"It looks like she has plenty of ingredients here but..."

"But the vital ingredient is missing," Jiraya completed the sentence.

"Well yes. I'm very sorry," she said before returning the bottles.

Naruto was about to run off when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Sensei let me go. I'm going to find that Kabuto and-"

"And send him to hell? I love to do that myself but you should try to control your emotions, Naruto. There might still be a way to procure the ingredient," the Copy-nin said.

"And what do we suggest we do?" the medic asked as she closed Sakura's pack.

"Maybe you could tell us the nearest source of the ingredient..."

"And we'll get it for you, excellent plan Kakashi," the perverted sennin said.

The medic shook her head.

"I'm afraid it would be too late. Yes, your friend is fighting the poison but I don't know how long she's going to last."

"Can't you give her anything? We'll be back the as soon as possible," Naruto pleaded.

"But it would be a waste of time, unless ..."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"I purchase my ingredients on a lady living at the border of the country. I don't know how she does it but she' able to grow even the rarest of the medicinal herbs. Here's the name of the poison, its antidote, list of ingredients and the instruction how to prepare it.

You should also take these ingredients; these will save you more time,"

"Wait, are you implying the vendor will make the antidote?" Kakashi asked as he read the list.

The medic nodded.

"There are actually rumors the woman was a medic-nin during the Second Shinobi war. And only a talented medic knows how to grow such rare herbs. Yet even if she can make the antidote, you guys may not make it back in-"

"Don't worry," Naruto piped in as he took the ingredients to place them in his back pack.

"We'll do e-"

**SMACK.**

OWWW. What was that for Ero-sannin?"

"Shut up for once. The medic isn't finished explaining yet," the frog-sannin said rubbing his temples. It seemed that the pain reliever didn't work.

The medic smiled at Naruto before continuing her explanation.

"I know you'll do everything but it will be too late. I suggest you take the patient with you."

I see. We'll be cutting the time in half since we do not need to travel back here," Kakashi continued.

"Exactly."

"But isn't the journey going to worsen Sakura's condition," the orange-haired girl asked

"Yes it might Sasame-chan. But I have faith in your friend. I believe that she has trained her body in situation like this."

"How can we be sure you lady vendor be helping us?" Jiraya asked.

"Here, take this letter. I have explained everything there. She had become a good friend of mine these past few years. She knows our situation," she said while handing out a small piece of paper.

"Something's fishy. If she's as talented as you said I'm sure Orochimaru has already noticed her," Kakashi said.

"I met her after a mission. I was badly wounded and the chances for me to go back to the village were slim. She found me dying at the edge of the forest and nursed me back to health. Imagine my amazement when I woke up and found that she has a garden of rare plants. The Fuuma clan was currently low on medicine at the time..."

"So she supplied with herbs your village since them."

"Yes, but I had a hard time convincing her. She was already aware of the situation. She fears what might happen if the Sound found her. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Wouldn't she'd be furious?"

"I know but she's you're only hope."

"Okay, take us to this medic," the blonde shinobi shouted.

"I can't come with you. I need to stay here in case there's an emergency. I will have an assistant of mine to go along with"

"No I'll be taking them." a voice intervened.

"Sasame-chan it's dangerous for you."

"I know but the clan has only a few medics. As you said earlier you can't leave the village because of your responsibilities, the same goes for your assistants," the young kunochi explained.

"But..."

Sasame became the new hope of the clan since they found out that Arashi had died. The clan was devastated when they found out that Orichimaru had tricked them. Many opted to commit suicide but Sasame stopped them, saying that there's still hope. Soon she convinced the other members they had disowned to return to the clan. After that they were able to forge alliance with other villages like Leaf and Mist. If Sasame dies, the clan may fall apart once more.

"Don't worry, I, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato will do everything in my power to protect Fuuma Sasame."

"Yeah, but before that happens you have to become a CHUNIN first," Jiraya said.

"Shut up, Ero-sannin."

"YOU BRAT."

Soon Jiraya was chasing Naruto around the room.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said to the medic.

"Naruto may not look it but he's one of best ninja in Konoha. And he will do anything to keep his promise. It's his ninja way."

Somehow the medic knew that everything will be okay.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

A few minutes later, a group of eight left the Fuuma village towards the border of the country.

'Hang in there, Sakura. You're going to make it,' Naruto silently prayed as he tightened his hold on Sakura.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to thank the following people:

izumi-17, Marz1, XxXx, Aoi-sora, Fattyaddy-99, Xerxes93, Hikagi, MegumiKasagima for reviewing the tenth chapter of this story. Please visit my bio for my replies.

bishiessquee for editing this chapter.

Any one who added me and this story to their alert and favorites, for adding me. I'm very sorry if I can't thank personally. I actually lost track. heheheheheh.

My readers, for reading but I will be much happier if you tell me what's going on your mind.


	13. 13

**Version 200902071827**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER THRITEEN :FATALITIES + QUALMS = MISSION IN JEOPARDY

The Save-Sasuke team plus one were only a few meters from their destination when...

"SASAME, STOP!" Kakashi called out.

But it was too late.

**BOOM!**

The Fuuma felt extreme pain when her body was thrown by the explosion to the nearest tree. The girl might have fallen straight to the ground if the Copy-Nin didn't catch her. Jiraiya, after making sure that no enemies were present, approached the two, jumping from tree to tree.

"Is she okay?"

Kakashi was about to reply but...

"I'm o-," the lass said before coughing out blood.

Naruto, who jumped farthest from explosion for Sakura's safety, immediately ran towards them.

"What's wrong with Sasa- is that blood?"

"It's nothing to worry about we have t-"

She coughed and more blood was spilled one the ground.

"Internal injuries, your collision must have damaged your organs," the jounin explain.

"I'm fine," Sasame said before trying to stand up.

Unfortunately, extreme pain hindered and she collapsed.

"Don't push yourself. It might worsen your condition."

"But..."

Jiraiya turned around and...

"Here, I'll give you piggy -back ride."

**WAPAK.**

Naruto's right foot collided with the Sannin's face.

"Ero-sannnin, we don't have time for perverted thoughts."

As Kakashi watch the two bicker (again), he began to assess their situation.

A presence of a trap means a presence of a ninja: a foe or an ally. Since this is an enemy territory, the shinobi would likely be a threat to their lives.

He knew that they have to leave as soon as possible but they are already in great danger. Whoever had set up the trap was most probably moving to their direction.

"OKAY FINE."

Kakashi was snap out from his musings.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

A few more minutes, Sasame was riding a toad that Jiraiya had summoned.

"I don't think this is a good idea," the girl blurted out.

"Really? I'll give you a piggy back-"

"No, it's okay. I'll get... used to it," she said with hint of uncertainness.

"Just tell me if you change your mine, okay?" the sannin said with a smile of assurance.

"Let's move, we're wasting more time," the loudmouth muttered.

They would have wasted more time if Kakashi hadn't intervened.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Kakashi-sensei, that's danger-"

"Naruto, the explosion had alerted all ninjas that are present within the vicinity. Kakashi wanted to ensure not our safety but also for the medic we are looking for," Jiraiya explained.

The Kyuubi vessel opened his mouth to protest but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, sensei but you'll catch up with us right?"

The Sharingan Kakashi ruffled his student's blonde hair before answering.

"I have Pakkun remember?"

With such assurance, the boy jumped to the next tree followed by a human-sized toad.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"Don't thank me. The boy is right. You better take care of yourself," the sannin said before following Naruto.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

The four, how would Orochimaru have described them? Ah yes, the four pathetic excuse for a jounin were setting up their camp for the day. After discovering that Snape was missing, they immediately left for Sound. But when they arrived, everything was in total chaos. The village was fortunate that the second-in-command returned from his mission. Kabuto immediately dispatched them to redeem their mistakes. It was their fault after all. If they had seriously guarded Snape, Orochimaru's plans would be a success.

"Damn that Snape, when I get my hands on him I'll give him the worst possible death," one of them declared while preparing their tent.

"That is if Orochimaru-sama will spare us from the worst death possible," a fellow comrade replied.

The nin who was preparing the bonifire was already fed up with the other's pessimistic attitude.

"Oh, just what we need more nega-"

"ENOUGH," the team leader shouted.

"All of you get back to your respective tasks. Arguing won't help us in succeeding this mission," he continued.

Everyone remained silent. The leader was right. When the Snake sannin found out that Snape got out of the village, he punished the guard severely. It was surprising that they spared with such fate. Failure was never an option for a Sound ninja.

In a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, a loud explosion reached their ears.

"Is that ..."

Everyone nodded and run toward the smoke. This was the chance they've been waiting for.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

A few minutes after explosive trap scene, Jiraiya and the others had reached their destination. Sasame pointed at a small house.

"That's were R-," she said before fainting.

"SASAME-CHAN!"

"Her injuries were worse than we expected," Jiraiya observed.

"What are we standing here for?" the boy said while running toward the cottage.

"Naruto," the older man called out.

"WHAT!"

"Take this with you," the man said as he holds out a small paper.

"That's..."

"I'm going back. I have a bad feeling."

And in a poof he was gone. The aspiring Hokage stared at the small paper on his right hand. The mission was taking so many casualties. For the first time, Naruto wondered if Sasuke is indeed worth the sacrifice.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"It was unnecessary for you to come back, Jiraiya-sama. You shouldn't have left Naruto and the other. What if they're attacked?"

The Sannin's instinct was right. Four bodies were scattered on the ground. Unfortunately, Kakashi was also severely injured.

"Naruto can fend for himself. I've trained him. He's capable enough."

"But..."

The jounin sighed and watched as the Sannin dispose of the bodies.

"It looks like my abilities are still not enough," he muttered loudly.

"What do you mean?"

The Hatake closed his eyes.

"Three years ago, Kabuto tried to kill Sasuke after the preliminary tournament. I was able to stop him but it was not enough defeat him. Later, I was in a coma due to Itachi. I realized I'm not powerful enough to protect my team. So I trained and improved my Sharingan but it's..."

"Don't open your mouth," Jiraiya said as he ditched the last body.

"Your wasting your energy," the frog Sannin said while he took Kakashi's right arm over his shoulder.

No answer.

"You're giving up already?" he asked.

"... I'm a failure. Obito died due to my stubbornness. I can't even help my sensei to fight the Kyuubi. Rin died because I wallowed myself in depression. I wasn't able to convince Sasuke, the importance of teamwork. I couldn't even consider my self as Naruto's sensei. Now, Sakura's dying because she saved my life."

No one spoke sometime. Jiraiya continue to jump from tree to tree in silence. Until...

"It feels good right?"

"Huh?" the Copy-Nin wondered loudly.

"To let it all out. You shouldn't hide your feelings too much. True, ninjas are not allowed to show their emotions but we're still human. You should find someone to confide to or much better find yourself a wife."

Laughter filled the forest but soon it was replaced by a cry of pain.

".. that was a good joke Jiraiya-sama."

"It's not a joke, Hatake."

It's been quite a while since the frog summoner called him by last name. The last time was during Yondaime's death.

"I never saw myself settling down. And you have never settled down yourself."

Jiraiya grunted and replied.

"True but you don't hear me recommending it."

And silence reigned on the rest of their journey.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"You should change your clothes."

She watched as bright blue eyes stared back at her. Different memories were triggered as she continued to look at them.

"Thanks," the boy replied taking the clean shirt.

"Where is the…"

"At the end of this hallway," she said as she pushed those events on the back of her mind.

The boy muttered a 'thanks' before leaving the room.

She decided to check on her patients. She was filled with shame that they almost died because she refused to help them earlier. But when opened the door and saw the boy, it was enough to change mind. Her guilt increased when she recognized Sasame and read the letter. She usually didn't think twice when helping someone but she has to protect those two.

A week ago, a man came to her cottage and asked for medical attention for a young lad with him. Unfortunately, the boy hasn't improved a bit. She hoped that the blonde kid and his companions would leave as soon as they were fully healed. She didn't know if she can keep the secret anymore.

Someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she heard the boy shout.

She immediately stood up and went to the living room. Nothing had prepared her for this moment.

The injured white-haired man with a forehead protector hiding his left eye said only one word, "Rin?"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yes the medic is Rin. If you don't know her, I suggest to a Naruto site and read about her. She's Kakashi teammate on his genin days. So the Second something war on the eleventh chapter was supposed to be the Third Secret Ninja Wars. My fault, I gave up researching on it. Sheesh. I hope you'll forgive this blunder of mine. Thanks

I would like to thank the following people:

Fattydaddy-99, izumi-17, Xerxes93, Hikagi for reviewing the eleventh chapter of this story. Please visit my bio for my replies.

Any one who added me and this story to their alert and favorites, I'm very sorry if I can't thank personally. I actually lost track. heheheheheh.

My readers, for reading but I will be much happier if you tell me what's going on your mind.


	14. 14

**Version 200902110128**

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO is property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot in Japan, and translated by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment into English while Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended, these characters are not used to generate money, nor are they used with permission.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction may contain spoilers on the series mentioned in the disclaimer including the author's note. Read at your own risk.

**TIMELINE**

**HARRY POTTER**:This fan fiction occurred after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book Five) and during the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book Six). Sirius is around thirty six.

**NARUTO: **After the three year jump. The first few chapters occurred during manga chapter 245 to chapter 280 (as for the NARUTO Shippuden anime episodes, I still have confirm which ones) while the rest of after them. This will an alternate story for the rest of NARUTO's chapter since here the Sasori never gave the information regarding his spy but he is dead and he will be replaced with whoever the creator wants. The characters that appeared after 280 may or may not be included depending on how this story will progress. Sasuke is around fifteen or sixteen years old.

**Legend: **

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

**SOUND EFFECTS**

_Flashbacks, Letters, Dream, Memories_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**SIRUIS BLACK AND THE EIGHTH SWORD OF THE MIST**

By A Writer Wannabee

_His death changed everything. _

_The wizarding world cleared his name. _

_Harry vowed revenge against Snape. _

_But those were not the biggest change of all. _

_Join Sirius Black as he tries to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not._

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN : THE UNTITLED (FOR NOW)

Kakashi had never been more uncomfortable in his life-time. It's possibly due to the fact he survived another grievous situation. It didn't help that the individual who mended the injuries was a member of the genin squad of his puerility, though the jounin never regarded himself as a child for obvious reasons. Not to mention that this teammate of his was officially declared as deceased by Konoha. Or perchance he plainly does not cognize how to approach her.

He should have talked to her the first time he had laid his eyes on her again. Talking to was not something he'd like to do under Jiraiya's watchful eye not after their "tête-à-tête." And now that the Frog- sannin had left with Sasame an hour ago, he shouldn't waste the opportunity.

A soft knock informed the Copy nin of her arrival. Silently he watched his blond student, who had been unusually silent in the past few days, stood up and opened the door.

"Rin-san, you came for Sensei's check up?" Naruto asked with his trademark smile.

The medic simply laughed ruffled the boy's spiky hair.

"Naruto, could you check on Sakura?" Kakashi suggested. He wanted to discuss this with Rin in private.

"But Sensei, Sakura wouldn't be thrilled when she wakes up alone with me."

Why can't Naruto just read between the lines? He can't help but wonder how Jiraiya taught the Rasengan. When he was about to use a more direct approach, his former teammate somehow took words straight from his head.

"Naruto, I'd like spend a minute alone with Kakashi,"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Thank you so much," the Fuuma said before bowing once more.

"No that's unnecessary."

Earlier this morning, Sasame was back to her feet. All of them agreed it was best, for her immediately to return to her clan. The whole team would have accompanied her, but it would sure attract unwanted attention. One of them was sufficient to accompany her back to her village.

Since Sakura was still under observation and Naruto was a natural loudmouth, the best options for the escort are either the Copy Nin or the Frog Sannin. Kakashi wanted to go himself but Jiraiya disagreed. The Pervert won since he has other business with the Fuumas. And besides the Hatake genius needed to deal with his own problems first.

"But you brought Sasame, back to us safe and sound."

Jiraiya shook his hand.

"No, we're the ones who should be grateful. Not only that you have told us Rin's whereabouts, you also helped Konoha in infiltrating Sound."

"True, but your village has also helped us in many ways," the woman disagreed. "How can we ever pay you?"

The medic was about to bow again when a lass with orange hair stopped her.

"Um, I think it's enough. Jiraiya-sama is getting embarrassed."

"Oh, I'm very sorry," she apologized, once more with a bow.

"No apologies needed," Jiraiya said. "But I do have a favor to ask."

'Oh no, please don't let it be what I'm thinking,' Sasame thought.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya was brought to the clan's head. And his right cheek has a faint shade of red.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

If Kakashi Hatake was not preoccupied with Rin's sudden "comeback" in his life, he would have been aware that something was troubling the blond Hokage-wannabee. He and Naruto would have had a "man to man" conversation, a few minutes later, the bundle of joy would have regain his pestiferous blitheness. Unfortunately for Sakura, this "man to man" conversation has not yet occur and may not occur.

The girl was astonished that none of their perverse superior has noticed it yet. Jounins were supposed to be keen percipients. Or maybe they did spot the abrupt change in attitude then dismissed it for grounds that Haruno may not like. A sigh reached her ears.

Naruto suddenly knocked at her room and invited himself to sit an empty chair not far from her bed. She would have demanded what her teammate wanted, if he hadn't knock. The typical Uzumaki appearance would have been…

_BANG! BANG! BLAAG!_

_The door fell forward as it could not take force of another collision._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?"_

…Okay so maybe the door scene was overstated but still Naruto and knocking will never go together, as well as Naruto and stillness. But he has to be the unpredictable twerp; he hasn't said a word since he entered her quarters. She should happy for once he knows to stop talking. It was a popular theory among the "Rookie Nine" that he would be less irritating if he knows to shut his mouth. Sakura will therefore conclude that the given hypothesis is false. He is more annoying than ever and somewhat …disturbing.

Not many may notice, she has deep concern for her teammate. A silent Naruto is definitely something to be anxious about. She knows that she should not be annoyed at him right now. Maybe because she can easily deal with his loud mouthed side rather than this depressing one. After hearing another sigh, she decided to take some action.

"Ok spit it out!"

"Spit out what?"

"Stop being so stubborn, brooding was never your thing," she said crossing her arms.

Naruto seemed insulted at what she said. Maybe she had said too much. Then he started laughing. Come to think about it, this was the first time he laughed since they arrived at Rin's house. Normally she would have beaten the shit out of him, but she felt relief when she heard him laugh. So she smiled at Naruto who laughed and laughed and laughed. Suddenly the relief was replaced with annoyance, and few minutes after, annoyance became anger. She was about to stand up and smack his head, when he stopped laughing. She was taken aback by his sudden change of mood that she was too loss for words.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Several miles from the Fuuma's hideout, a ninja wearing an ANBU mask was sitting in a tree. His hand ran to his shoulder length hair as he assessed the situation.

Yesterday, he had sent to his contact a message containing the summary of the recent events in the Rice Field country. He also included a time and place for the two of them to meet. To his annoyance it was already way past the appointed time. He could only think of two reasons why the man was late.

The first reason would be that the ninja is already captured or worse dead. They were after all standing on enemy grounds. No one can guarantee one's safety. Unfortunately for this particular ANBU, his contact wasn't just an ordinary shinobi. There were a very few people who could fight the guy without injuries, much less to defeat him. The other reason would be...

Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the area and a man appeared out of no where.

"You're late," the nin said dryly.

"I'm a very busy man. Someone as famous as me has other things to do," the man with long white haired simply shrugged.

"Like..." the pissed ANBU asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Research of course. Inspirations are very rare for authors nowadays," the contact retorted.

"Oh? Is that the same reason why your cheek is very red, eh Jiraiya-sama?" the younger one teased.

Jiraiya frowned at the comment. It was his first slap for a very long time. Well, Tsunade didn't count because she never slapped him, she punched him. And he was quite good at dodging; he was, after all, a Legendary Sannin. Not to mention his pride never allow him to admit he was loosing his touch.

"Writing a book isn't easy as it seems, Yatsu," the Sannin glared.

Yatsu, as Jiraiya called him, simply stood up in his full height then raised his right hand toward the frog summoner's direction.

"What?" the Sannin asked. "Oh"

He suddenly rummaged from his pockets and brought out a small brown object.

"So how's the First Swordsman of The Mist doing?" he asked before handing it over to the ANBU.

"You shouldn't call sensei like that anymore. It brings back bad memories. Yondaime-sama is much stressed lately. Kirigakure no Sato will be the hosting the Chunin exams a few months from now. Since we have signed the alliance contract last year, our enemies will likely target the event. But I'm sure your gift will be greatly appreciated since it helps him relieve stress, "the elite ninja explained.

Jiraiya wanted to laugh out loud at that moment. He was quite amused that the present Mizukage was reading his series. Fate had its own unique sense of humor. Who would have thought that his sworn nemesis will become one of his most avid readers? Not only that, this past adversary was one of Konoha's valuable collaborators against his former teammate, Orochimaru.

"Have you informed the Fuumas?" Yatsu asked disrupting the silence.

"Yes, they're moving as we speak."

The ANBU clutched at the small package before inquiring more.

"And the death?"

"They understand. They're not blaming nor should you be blaming yourself either," the Sannin said.

'I know,' the ninja whispered in his head. He opened his mouth once more hoping to change the subject.

"Jiraiya-sama, concerning the lad you had been looking for …."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Am I a good friend, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he broke the pact of silence between the two of them.

"Of course, you are."

"Then how come I can't protect my friends. How come your I'm so weak-"

"Is that what you been thinking all this time?" the girl suddenly interrupted.

"No, it's just that…. I'm sorry, Sakura," he apologized. "After seeing you, Sensei and Sasame-chan injured, I've been wondering is Sasuke is all worth it. I know we have to save Sasuke but I don't what any of my friends to get hurt in the process…"

Naruto lowered his head to the floor waiting for Sakura to kill him or something. He felt ashamed for having doubts after all he promised to her that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what.

"Remember, three years ago, when I first heard that you where injured after failing to save Sasuke. I was about to tell you that it's ok. You don't need to bring him back. It's not our fault that he didn't choose us. Yet you wanted to save him even when I was to about give up. You have given me hope that day. I still have those doubts sometimes. It's normal," his teammate explained to him. "But we will never give up."

That's right he and Sakura will never give up. They would train and soon Team Seven will be complete again. At resolution, he gave her his all famous grin. He was about to thank her when a tiny spark of familiar tainted charka entered his senses,

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This chapter was completed a long long time ago, but I wanted decided to stall… and write another chapter… it turns out Rin is a very hard character to write… I haven't even given it a proper title… or I might stop giving titles… for now

I have written most of the chapters except for 4 and 6 (I'm quite proud how the 1st chapter turned out). If you noticed I've changed the chapter sequence already to make it hmm reader friendly.

I've also removed my previous author's note… I feel quite stupid rereading them.

Well any ways, chapter fifteen has reached its 1000 word mark… I just simply need to complete the scene… heheheh.


End file.
